


The world we know, is not what reality is like

by yuu_chan22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Drugs, End of the World, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Gay Character, Half-Human, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Monsters, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Strong Female Characters, War, evil doctor - Freeform, slowly, transforming into monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 32,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_chan22/pseuds/yuu_chan22
Summary: On a normal day, everything I know gets distroyed. Now I find myself between what reality really is like and something I thought reality was. To be honest the realitily I know is a complete lie. What am I going to do now?
Relationships: Lizza X Raff, Nova x Sky
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning of hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work that started with a dream. I dont know what to do with it so i wrote it down. I thougth maybe it would be a nice story. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm sorry for the bad grammar :(

We are walking in a big hallway, our hands are cuffed. My hair is messy, and I still have dried blood under my nose from the fight with the dragon man. Who is now bringing my whole class, somewhere? I only knew my class for a month and now this. Whatever this is. 

This morning was a peaceful morning, I was sitting in my sit near the window and staring outside. I’m half listing to my English lesson. Which is boring as hell, but I can deal with that. When I’m about to fall asleep the door opens with a big BANG. In de opening stands a big man with a tattoo across his arm. The tattoo looks like a dragon, but it’s a dragon straight out of a nightmare. It looks like… it could come of the man’s arm and eat me, alive, any second. 

The man walks around the classroom. ‘’This will do’’ he says with a big smile. ‘’Stand up kids and go with him’’ my teacher says like she knew what’s going to happen. ‘’Wait… where are we going?’ one of my classmates asks. The man walks towards him. The eyes of all my classmates follow the man, when he walks over towards the boy. When he passes me, I could smell something, the faint smell of blood is coming from him. At that moment I thought I was wrong, but I soon found out I wasn’t. 

We are walking just a little bit downwards, like we are going further underground. Our school is one of the famous underground schools, School #1. There are only four in the land and to be admit into this school you have to do the weirdest tests ever. Not only do they test your knowledge, like they do in every other school, but they also test your physical skills and they run blood tests. It’s weird, I know, but I still got in. So, I don’t really care. 

We have been walking for fifteen minutes, when we arrive at the biggest fucking door I have ever seen in my life. The door is made of old wood and it looks like people had tried to break it. Well I don’t think a human could leave scars like that on the door. Just above the handle there’s a big claw like mark. No human has nails like that, right. The man with the dragon tattoo walks towards the door and opens it like it’s made of feathers. ‘’Get in’’ he yells at us. I really don’t want another fight with him, I walk slowly through the small opening. My classmates look at me with surprise in their eyes, but soon they all follow my lead. 

The man with the dragon tattoo walks over towards the boy. Everybody waits for what’s going to happen. The man stands still in front of the boy. Sticks out his arm, with the dragon tattoo on it. And… and… He grabs the boy, by his face. The boy grabs, in response, the man by his arm and tries to come out of his grip. The boy struggles and that’s when it happens. The dragon on the man’s arm starts to move. It rips itself apart from the man’s skin. The dragon is small, but still looks like a walking nightmare. It slowly walks over the man’s arm towards the boy’s face. The dragon opens his mouth, but instate of fire, there comes this black, thick fog out of the dragon’s mouth. The fog circled around the boy’s head. The boy’s face turns red, then blue and then purple. The dragon walks back towards the place, the tattoo should be and stops, when he gets there. He looks up towards the man and disappears into the arm. The boy is unconscious in the hand of the man. 

The man is clearly not satisfied yet. He has a grin on his face, like he could eat the boy any moment. Unfortunately for the boy this is true. The man’s face slowly turns into that of the dragon on his arm. The man, or dragon, opens his mouth and rips of the boy’s head off. I could not believe what I just saw, but I knew it was really happening. Unconsciously I raise up from my seat. The man is done with the boy, the boy, or rather what was left of him, fell on the ground. The man looks around the class and notice me. He looks at me with anger in his eyes. He walks over to me and my knees began to shake, fear maybe. His arm reaches out for my head, I thought I’m done for, just like the classmate I barely knew. He grabs the back of my head and smashes it into the table. This all happens so fast that I couldn’t react to it. But I’m lucky, for some reason I am not eaten alive, all I have is a bloody nose and a horrible headache.


	2. A way out

We walk through the big wooden door and end up in a big place. It’s a big open space, but there are no windows. What’s weird, is that there are seven doors. Four on the right side and three on the left side. The doors are just as big as the one we just enter the room with. We walk over to the middle of the room, when we arrive at the middle our cuffs come off. The man with the dragon tattoo closes the door, without saying what’s going to happen. 

Then suddenly we heard this loud hard high-pitch beeping noise. Both of my hands reach out for my ears to block the noise, but that wasn’t helping the way I hoped for. Just like me most of my classmate reach out for their ears. But in response to that, the noise becomes louder, louder and louder. The noise becomes so loud that some of my classmate pass out. Most of my classmate remain standing. There are, including me, fifteen of my classmates still standing. Most of them begin boys. Argh, why are all the girls laying on the ground. They are only two girls left standing me and this big girl. She is tall, like around 195 centimeters and has muscles big, like big muscles, must be nice to be the president of the judo club. That’s also how she got her nickname: President. 

The noise stops, but it’s not over just yet. The floor begins to shake. I look around and see one of the doors opening. ‘’There a door opening’’ yells one of the boys. Not shit sherlock, I’m surprised he noticed it. The boy is well known to be… a little bit of an idiot. He always gets low grades and the rest of the class wonders how he even got in. Without saying anything he runs towards the door and disappears through it. Just like an idiot who doesn’t use his head. ‘’You don’t know if it’s safe out there, idiot’’ one of the boy’s yells at him. 

We wait for the boy to return and tell us that there’s a way out of this hellhole. But the boy didn’t come back. ‘’Did he run away without us’’ one of the other boys say. ‘’I can’t believe he would do something like that’’ the president says in return. ‘’Well I’m not going to wait until he comes back’’ another boy says. ‘’Wait, are you going to leave the rest of your class behind?’’ the president asks. ‘’No, I will come back, just going to look if the coast is clear’’

He walks over to the door but stops before entering. He looks back at us, like he’s saying wish me luck. After that he walks away. It takes same time, but he returns. The boy has a big smile on his face and runs waving towards us. 

‘’Well, is there a way out?’’ everybody looks at the boy with a nervous look in their eyes. ‘’There is’’ the boy becomes quiet for a while, trying to catch his breath. ‘’A door. A bigger one than that one’’ he points towards the door we entered this room with. 

‘’Well, what are we waiting for?’’

‘’ Let’s get out of here, now!’’ a boy says, and he runs towards the door. 

‘’What about the rest?’’ 

‘’They can get out when they wake up!’’ 

‘‘Fair enough’’ everybody runs towards the door. I am still standing in the middle of the room, an unfamiliar, uneasy feeling in my stomach. ‘’Guys, I have a bad feeling about this’’ The rest of the class looks back at me. ‘’I don’t care about that, I just want to go, as soon as possible’’ one of the boys says in return. 

Okay, then you don’t listen to me. One by one my classmates disappear through the door. I still stand in the middle of the room.   
It’s a faint sound, but I can hear screams coming from the door. The floor begins to shake again, I still look at the door, waiting for my classmates to return. The floor is still shaking, and it’s like something is walking towards me, something very big. One by one my classmate come running back through the door and they look like they have seen a ghost. 

‘’We... we… we…’’ stutters one of the boys. I look back at the door and see what he’s trying to tell me. At least I think he wants to tell me that. The man with the dragon tattoo walks out of the door.   
‘’Come on, let’s play a little, my new pets’’ he says as he smiles at us. When I took a better look at the man, he didn’t look like a man anymore. He looks like the dragon from his tattoo. The man somehow transforms into that monster. 

Ha, so no way out.


	3. Lets fight

The man, well more the dragon, laughs at us, like we really are his new playthings. ‘’Come out and play’’ the man yells into the room. What does he mean by play, I wonder? Then the floor begins to shake. Again, I’m so done with this. I look around me to see if there’s a change somewhere, just like the first time. And then it struck me. Every time the floor shakes a new door opens. There were tree doors open now. Just like me another classmate notices it. He begins running towards the second open door, like a crazy person. I can’t blame him after seeing that man transform into a dragon. 

But it’s not as if the boy is lucky this time. Through the second door a boy comes walking, slowly. ‘’Hé, the idiot is still alive’’ One of the sleeves of the idiot’s uniform is torn off and on the top of his arm there’s a tattoo, not a dragon, but a wolf. The boy who just run over there take’s a step towards the idiot. ‘’Wait, don’t go near him’’ I scream at the top of my lungs. Why did I even scream that, he is our classmate. He cannot… I didn’t get to finish that thought. The idiot sticks out his arm and before I knew what I see, he transforms into a wolf. The idiot is no longer just an idiot. He is a dangerous idiot. 

He walks around the boy, who’s frozen on the spot and didn’t know what to do. Well it’s not like I know what to do, I don’t even know of this is really happening. Is this really the world we know or is this the reality that people are trying to hide from us? But there’s no way this is really happening, right? 

‘’Wrong, this is what the world is like’’ the voice comes from behind me. I’m pretty sure I didn’t say that out loud. ‘‘True, you didn’t say it out loud, but that doesn’t matter, this will be over soon’’ I don’t want to turn around, I don’t want to see what’s behind me. I wish I never have to turn around. 

The boy is still surrounded by the wolf. The wolf is slowly closing the distance between them. Before the boy knows it, the wolf bits him in his leg. The boy screams out in pain and falls on the ground. Blood gushes out of the wound, forming a disgusting scene while the wolf takes it out on the boy’s leg. The boy slowly turns from his back to his side, he reaches out his hand for help from his classmates. But help never comes. 

The floor begins to shake again, and the fourth door opens. Standing before the fourth door is the president. She looks at the door with a frighten look. Through the door comes no man, or boy, it’s something not even human. It’s a beast with several heads and all the heads looks like snakes. ‘’The hell is this’’ The snake like thing walks towards her. ‘’So, you want to fight, well bring it on’’ She grabs the snake by one of its heads and twists it around, until it’s no longer attached to the rest of the body. She did this over and over. Until all the heads are gone. But the snake is still standing, and the president begins to feel dizzy. 

The boy lays on the ground, still weakly reaching out for help. The eyes of the boy become clear, like there’s no life left in the boy. Then the wolf let go of his leg and walks over him, heading towards a new victim. The boy sees the wolf walking over to him, but before the wolf can get a new victim, he stops walking. A hand holds him back. The grip on the wolf’s leg is strong, making him look desperate. This is the only thing the boy can do for his classmates, for his lover that’s fighting out there. He moves his other hand into his pocket to finds his pocketknife. When the boy gets a good handle on the knife, he quickly pulls the wolf towards him. ‘’I’m so sorry’’ the boy cry’s out. ‘’But I cannot let you hurt my friends’’ As fast as the boy can he stabs the knife into the chest of the wolf. Again, again and again.


	4. Ready to give up

‘‘I’m still standing’’ The president is indeed still standing, but she is dizzy. She looks at the snake before her. It falls on the ground and doesn’t move anymore. ‘’That’s what you get when you mess with me’’ 

She looks down, that’s when she notices that the snake bitten her. She reaches towards her leg, but before she can, she falls on the ground. She hears hissing coming closer to her, but she can’t find where it comes from. She is desperately looking around, only to find out. That the noise is coming from the wound on her leg. ‘’What’s this, how is this possible?’’ She sees that her wound is slowly closing and turning in to a tattoo of a snake, with several heads. 

The wolf collapse on top of the boy. ‘’Am... am I save?’’ the boy asks himself. He pushes the wolf of him and looks at his wound. It’s not healing. The boy tries to stand up, but falls on the floor again, after just one step. He looks around him and what he sees made tears fall from his eyes. 

His classmates are fighting the man, or dragon, from this morning and not doing a great job. This one girl is being cornered by something, that walked straight out of hell. The president is laying on the ground, it looks like she was fighting the monster next to her. ‘’This has to be a dream, right? This can’t be happing?’’ The pain in his leg feels to real for it to be a dream, but he wishes from the bottom of his heart that it’s a dream. Before giving up, the boy takes one last look at the person he loves the most. A boy, trying to beat the shit out of the dragon. ‘’I’m sorry, please make it out of here’’ He closes his eyes, ready to never wake up again. 

The floor begins to shake. ‘’Not again!’’ I scream out. ‘’So, you have figured it out, you’re the first one to ever do so’’ says the deep voice from behind me. ‘’Still too afraid to turn around. I don’t blame you. Welcome to hell, darling’’ the deep voice says as I stand there. Frozen by the beauty, pain and sorrow in his voice. 

‘’Why is this happing to me?’’ the president cry’s out. ‘’I don’t want this, please make it stop’’ There’s a tremendous pain coming from her leg. ‘’I’m done for, I give up, please let me go home’’ Wait. Home. There’s no way she can ever go back home after this. Even if she has the strength to fight all of them there’s no way, she can defeat them all. ‘’No, don’t lose hope, I must keep on fighting for the sake of my classmates’’ She looks around to see how her classmates are doing, but after looking around she loses all her faith. 

As the floor begins to shake, she looks around. One of her classmates lays on the ground, next to a wolf. It looks like the boy is dead. She focuses on his chest to see if he’s really dead. His chest isn’t moving, that means he’d really dead. She turns away and looks over to the rest of her classmates. There are more monsters than before. The boys in her class are struggling to keep up with all of them. She sees her classmate fall one by one. 

Suddenly she feels a sharp pain coming from her leg. It becomes hard to breathe. Slowly she becomes red, blue and last purple. She feels different than she normally feels, stronger, invincible. She closes her eyes for a second and opens them again. She can see more than ever before. She somehow, didn’t mind that her classmates lose to monsters. 

Rather than feeling sad about it, she felt a joy spreading through her body. She looks at her body and what she’s looking at, looks so good on her. There’s nothing human about her body anymore. She looks like the snake that lays dead on the ground. 

‘’So, this is what it feels like to become a monster’’ She feels fantastic! Let’s go help your new family, slaughter your dear classmates, a voice in her head says. ‘’With pleassssurrre’’


	5. My fight starts here

The floor begins to shake. ‘’That makes seven, all doors are open now’’ I say, because there’s no use hiding it. Whatever is behind me can somehow read my mind or it can make a really good guess. I don’t know which ones better. ‘’So, you’re ready to turn around?’’ the deep voice asks. 

Ha, I’m a complete idiot. 

I slowly turn around to look into the deepest, bluest eyes I have ever seen. 

Wow!

There’s this half man, half demon standing before me. You can still tell that he’s a man. But there’s also something not human about him. He has demon like wings attached to his back, sharp teeth, longer than that of any human. Pitch black, wavy hair and his eyes… deep blue. It’s like I get sucked into them, I literally can’t keep my eyes off him. Now that I get a better look at him, he looks more like a demon than a man. 

‘’Well, you’re one brave little girl, aren’t you?’’ he says. You can see a simmer in his eyes. 

‘’You flatter me’’

‘’Wow, you got a ’little attitude’, that fits your little body’’ he says. He takes a better look at me and what he sees makes him laugh. He looks down on a little girl, with messy brown, half long hair and big green eyes. She’s wearing a shirt that’s way too big for her, it makes her look more like a boy instead of a girl. On the shirt is the word ‘die’ written. Ironic, thought the demon. 

‘’Haha, there’s no way that you can beat any of us’’ Pfft… I think to, myself. He is totally looking down on me. Well that’s fine. ‘’Good’’ 

‘’There’s no way you can beat seven monsters’’

‘’Would it be bad if I try anyway’’ 

‘’No, go ahead. Let me see what you can do’’

‘’So, you’re not underestimating me’’ 

‘’What? You look like this fragile little girl, I can break you with one arm, there’s nothing you can do to stop us. You’re just a girl’’ 

‘’That’s it’’ I scream. Now he’s done it, just a girl, well I will show you, what ’just this girl’ can do. With an unreadable speed, I put both hands on the ground and launch up both of my feet. I kick the demon in to his face. As the demon loses his balance, I push him down on the ground and kick him in his balls. He screams out in pain.

So that’s for everyone the same, human or monster. Good to know. I look around me quickly to see what’s going on. Most of my classmates lay on the ground and are being eaten by a different monster. Some are still fighting, and others are already dead. Wow, the world is really hell now. I look around to see if I can find something, something I can fight with! 

I look at a boy and a wolf, both dead on the ground. I see that the boy is holding onto a pocketknife. As quick as I can, I run over. I grab the pocketknife. There’s blood on it, but I don’t care. I turn around to see if the demon still lays on the ground, but of course he isn’t there. Shit! 

I look around to see if I can find him, but I can’t. Instead of finishing him of first, I walk over to a snake that’s eating one of my classmates. It looks like it has multiple heads. Cutting of the head will not work, then straight through the heart. If their bodies are the same as humans, then that should work. 

I look at her body to see if I can find her heart. The snake resembles a woman, because of that I can easily find her heart. I lift up my arm and stab through her thick skin, I repeat it a couple of times, until the snake falls on the ground. ‘’That’s one, six more to go’’ 

At that time, I didn’t pay attention to the eyes watching me from above.


	6. Help

I look around to see if another monster is close by. But I see most of my classmate still trying to keep up with the monsters. Okay, who can, or should I help first and since when do I care. No, I must help, the more people who make it out of here, the better. 

I see one of the monsters slowly walking towards three boys. The boys are trying the open the big door. Like that will work, I doubt it’s that easy. I run over there. How will I kill this thing? Something in me knows that they are no normal monsters, but I push that thought away. If I don’t do that, I will die and that’s something I don’t want. Not in a place like this. 

The monster is already sticking out one of his arms towards the boys. I stick the knife straight through the monster’s chest. The monster falls with a BANG on the floor. ‘’Let’s check’’ I walk over to the monster to check it. I move my hand towards its nose. 

I don’t feel any wind, that means two down, five more to go! I’m on a roll. I look at the boys. They are still banging on the door. They didn’t even notice that there was a monster close by. Idiots let’s just leave them. 

The eyes from above are still following me. ‘’She’s not bad’’ a deep voice says. ‘’Let’s see, how long she will keep on fighting, because I’m sure she figured it out’’ 

Next, I run over to three boys, fighting for their lives. But if I’m being honest, they look like three dwarfs fighting a big goat like thing. Well it’s not really a goat, more like a horse, well it’s as big as a horse. But it’s not a horse, his fur is pitch black and it has an elephant’s tail. On its head there are two big, deadly horns. 

One of the boys loses his balance while fighting that thing and ends up on one of the horns. Miraculously, the boy is still alive, just impaled. The goat begins to shake its head as fast as it can. The boy, still impaled on its horn, screams out in pain. The boys voice becomes softer and softer until there’s no voice left. The goat bends his head toward the floor, the boy slips of the horn and falls on the floor. Dead! 

I stand still behind the goat and look at what happened. I feel my hand trembling, now is not the time to get scared, get a grip and look for an opening. Since the body of the goat, is as big as a horse I knew were his hart was. We had just learned that in science class. For some reason we had to dissect a horse and not a frog. Well it comes in handy now. There’s just one small problem. I have to, somehow, find a way to get underneath the goat. How the hell am I going to do that? 

I look at the two boys in front of the goat. Without thinking I bend down on my knees and crawl under the goat’s body. I lay down on my back and reach my arms towards the goat’s heart. The two boys look at me, look at each other, and somehow understand what I’m trying to do. The boys do their best to keep the goat in place and that’s working like a charm. The goat doesn’t move from it place. Now, thanks to those boys, this is a lot easier. Well, working together is better than working alone. Definitely in a situation like this. 

After that thought I stab into the goat’s heart, once, twice. The goat starts to lose its balance and falls over. I roll away from the goat, as quickly as possible. Otherwise I’m probably going to get crushed by it. ‘’That’s impressive’’ one boy says to me. ‘’Yeah, how did you get that knife?’’ I point my finger towards the boy, that’s still lays dead on the ground next to the wolf. One of the boys start to cry slowly. ‘’No, that’s not possible’’ he says. ‘‘Dude, I’m sorry for you’’ 

‘’Wait, you are close to him?’’ I ask. 

‘’Yes, we are, you really don’t pay much attention to the world around you, do you?’’

‘’Sorry, I’ve never been the social type’’

‘’It’s okay, but now… let’s get out of here. That way you can tell his family, how brave he was and how much you loved him’’ 

‘’I will do that, now let’s go’’ the other boy says with a sad expression 

We look around to see if there are classmates that need help. ‘’Behind you’’ one of the boy’s shouts at me.


	7. Fear is for the weak

I turn around quickly to see another monster. No time to think. I take better hold of the pocketknife, that’s completely covered in blood from four different monsters. Well I don’t think it matters if one or three more are killed. I stick my hand, with the pocketknife, out so that I can stab the monster in his chest. But the monster avoids my attack and walks toward the boys, completely ignoring me. 

Wait, did it just walk past me, without doing a thing, that’s just rude. I can fight too you know! That monster pisses me off. I walk towards the monster and without hesitation I stab through the back of the monster. 

The monster shakily walks further towards the boys. I run around it and stop in front of the monster and stab it again, again, and again until my anger slowly begins to fade. After the last stab I look into the eyes of the monster. They are big brown eyes, human like eyes. ‘’Thank you’’ a soft, female voice says, then the monster falls on the ground. 

In my surprise I yell at the boys ‘’Did you two just hear that?’’ 

‘’So, she can really hear us, that’s something new’’ the deep voice says. ‘’I know, I just talked with her, but I thought that was just a onetime thing, guess I was wrong. This is going to be interesting’’ 

‘’Hear what? Nobody said anything’’ says the boy with tears in his eyes. ‘’But somebody just said, ‘thank you’’’ I’m sure of it. ‘’I think that the situation is going to your head, and I don’t blame you’’

‘‘I swear it. I just heard a voice’’ While I’m having a discussion with the boys, we all fail to notice that the man with the dragon tattoo slowly walks towards us. He had already taken out the boys that were banging on the door. Now he is coming for us. 

‘’Let’s just stop and focus on getting out of here’’ I say trying to end the discussion. I look over towards the big door. ‘‘Wait, where did he go’’ 

‘’Who are you looking for’’ one of the boys ask. 

‘’I think you’re looking for him’’ the other boy says, and he points towards a man walking towards us.   
The man with the dragon tattoo transforms into the dragon. The boys can’t believe their eyes, they look at me with a look in their eyes, is this real? ‘’Yeah, this is real. We’re in hell’’ I say and take a run for it. The boys follow my lead and run behind me. ‘‘So, what’s the plan?’’ A plan? I don’t have one. I’ve try hard to come up with a plan, but I just can’t seem to think of anything. 

We just keep on running away from the dragon. ’’Come on my little toys, let’s play’’ he says as he slowly begins to walk instead of run. ‘’This is no fun! Let’s see, which one of you shall I play with first?’’ The dragon looks at one of the boys, then at me and then at the last boy. 

The tree of us are the last ones standing. What the hell happened with our classmates? I look around to find out how my classmates are holding on. They are all beaten to dead or eaten. Fuck, this is so wrong and there’s nothing I can do about it. The dragon slowly walks towards the boy that’s standing alone, his back against the wall. ‘’Run, just run’’ the other boy yells. You can see the pain in his eyes. Well… he had already lost his boyfriend and now probably his best friend. ‘’Is there nothing you can do’’ he looks at me with teary eyes. ‘’Wait, what can I do about this?’’ I scream back. ‘‘I don’t know, just try something. You can kill it!’’

‘’Do you really think I can do that?’’

‘’You did it with the others! What’s different now?’’ the boy screams in frustration. I look at the ground, I feel guilty for not doing something. He has a point, why can’t I move my body. Why? Why? Why? Damn it! 

When I look up, the boy is running towards his friend, thinking he can’t lose more people that are dear to him. He punches the dragon, but that didn’t have any effect on him. All the dragon did is turn around and snap the boy’s neck, faster than I thought he could move. The boy falls on the ground, eyes full of tears and staring at his best friend. ‘‘What happened, what did you do, you’re really a monster!’’ the other boy screams out. In response to that de dragon starts to laugh. 

After watching the dragon laugh for a long time. He stops and slowly turns into a man again. He grabs the boy standing close to him. Then the small dragon comes out of his skin. It walks slowly towards the boy. The dragon stops in front of the boy’s face and opens his mouth. Before the boy can say something there’s black, thick fog circling around his head. Just like what happened in the classroom this morning.


	8. That's right, I made up my mind

‘’Please… please don’t… don’t kill me’’ the boy cry’s out. The dragon walks back to his place and disappears into the skin of the man. The man slowly, moves his hand, it went from the boy’s neck to the top of his head. I don’t know why, but the dragon didn’t break his neck. He just rubs over the boy’s head. Like a proud father would do by his son. 

‘’Okay, I will. Only if you do something for me’’ the man has a big smile on his face. Like he just won first prize in a lottery. ‘’Anything, just say, please’’ the boy begs for his life while tears stream down his face. ‘‘Entertain me!’’ 

‘’Entertain you, how?’’ 

‘’Well, let’s see. What’s fun to watch?’’ the man looks around. His eyes stop for a second when they meet mine. ‘’Ah, I know’’ He moves his head toward the boy, the boy flinches. The man whispers something into the boy’s ear. I cannot hear what he says, but the boy looks at me and starts to cry. 

‘’Come on it will be fun, and it doesn’t really matter what you do’’

‘’Why not?’’ the boy asks with shocked eyes. ‘‘Because we are the only ones left here’’ the man begins to laugh again and turns into a dragon. ‘’If you don’t want to do it, then I can always eat you’’

Wait, that’s not right. There were five monsters killed. The monsters killed twenty of my classmates. But that should leave two classmates, including me, and two monsters. That demon, where did he go, he didn’t run away like a pussy. He didn’t come across like someone who would do that. I look around, but there’s no sign of him. That sucks, like really sucks!

The boy cry’s as he walks towards me. ‘’Wait, wh… whaa... what are you doing’’ I take a step back from my classmate. He looks at me, and then at the dragon, who just nods his head. The boy starts to cry even louder. ‘‘I’m sorry, I really am, but I don’t have a choice’’ the boy cry’s out. ‘‘Everybody has a choice, you dick’’ I shout back as I take one more step back. Just to be sure. 

‘’I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry’’ the boy cry’s out. Every time the boy takes a step closer, I take a step back, to keep the distance between us. That comes to an end as my back hits the wall. Shit! What can I do? I look around but can’t find a thing I can use. My eyes slip over my hand that’s still holding the pocketknife. ‘‘What’s that bastard thinking, what’s that boy going to do to her’’ a deep voice says. ‘’No, I won’t let you hurt her, but this will be fun to watch… just a little bit longer’’ 

I slowly grab the pocketknife with two hands and bring it up. The boy looks at me with fear in his eyes. ‘‘Ha look at that, she will kill you’’ the dragon who was laughing up until this moment stops. His eyes are full of bloodlust. ‘‘I really don’t want to, but you know I can’t let you’’ My voice is shaking, just like the rest of my body. 

‘’Please, please, I really don’t want to die’’ the boy takes a step back. It looks like he made up his mind as he closes the distance between us. My hand starts to tremble even more. When the boy stands in front of me the pocketknife falls out of my hand. I can’t kill a human, I just can’t. 

‘’I’m really sorry for what I’m about to do’’ the boy moves his hand towards my back. Closes the distance between us completely as he pulls me into a hug. The hand on my back slowly slides downwards to my butt. The boy releases me from the hug, but his hand is still touching my butt. ‘‘I’m sorry’’ the boy looks into my eyes and I see his last tear falling from his eyes.

‘’Why are you apologizing for a hug?’’ 

‘’That’s not what I’m apologizing for’’ the look in the eyes of the boy changed.

‘’Then what for?’’

‘’This’’ the boy presses me to the ground. ‘’I thought you were be stronger, I’m happy you’re not’’ Wait, what’s happening. The boy moves his hand underneath my clothes. One of his hands move upward to my breast. What the hell is he doing? The boy slowly lays his hand on it and starts to squeeze it. ‘‘That’s it my little toys, have fun together’’ the dragon says, with a sick smile on his face. 

The other hand of the boy, first resting on my butt then starts moving towards the front. ‘’No, please don’t’’ I say as tears are rolling down my face. ‘‘I can’t stop now; this is just the beginning’’ the boy has a small smile on his face. ‘‘Don’t you think this is enough?’’ the deep voice says. 

‘‘You! Where have you been! You didn’t do anything! We expect great thing from you. But I guess you can’t do a thing. Your weak just like your mother. Just sit back a watch the show’’ 

‘’Yeah, that’s not going to happening’’ the deep voice replays, with disgust in his voice. The dragon turns around to look into deep blue eyes. ‘’What did you just say?’’ 

‘’That’s not happening’’

‘’You’re crazy if you think you can stop this. You’ve always had a problem with authority, but if I knew it was this bad, I would never have given you this opportunity. I should have said no to the doctor, who was kind enough to give you a change’’ The demon looks at the dragon as if what he just said is complete bullshit. ‘’I never wanted this. The doctor is the one, that… that… thought I would like this. I never wanted to kill anybody, until I got infected with that...’’ The demon becomes quiet for a while. Then the demon looks at the girl that’s struggling against a boy she could easily handle. That’s right, I made up my mind. ‘‘Let’s finish, right here right now’’ with fire in his eyes the demon looks at the dragon.


	9. That's it

Tears are rolling down my face. I try to open my eyes. As I do, I meet deep blue ones staring at me from a distance. Why show up now? What’s he thinking? I keep on struggling against the boy. I lay down on the floor. The boy is sitting on top of me. Both his hands are fondling my breasts. ‘’Ah… please stop’’ The boy looks at me with lust in his eyes. The boy stands up, grabs both of my legs and turns me around. His hand grabs my pants and pulls them down in one go. ‘’What the hell do you think you’re doing?’’ I scream out. ‘’I can’t wait any longer’’ the boy says. ‘‘Wait, there must be something we can do, together?’’ 

‘’Together? You want to do this together?’’ the boy starts to laugh. ‘’You let my best friend die! There’s no way back for us!’’ the boy screams in my face. ‘’I will do anything if it keeps me alive. Even if that means destroying humanity’’ Wait what… destroying humanity…? ‘’This is all your own fault’’ the boy looks into my eyes, like he’s toying with my mind. ‘’You think this is my fault? How exactly is this my fault?’’

‘’You have the power to stop this, but you didn’t and now you will pay for it’’ He really thinks this is my fault. I don’t know what to do anymore. I look up at the ceiling. Is this how it’s going to end for me. My arms that were keeping the boy away from me drop to the floor. The boy looks at me with surprise in his eyes. ‘’You’re just going to give up after everything?’’ 

‘’I’m done fighting you, I don’t want to fight with a human’’ With that said the boy becomes more aggressive, like he knows he won. Damn, think… The boy pushes my arms up against the wall. ‘’Let’s start’’ the boy sounds like a different person. His eyes are turning black and his nail grow longer, but those are not the only changes. The boy’s face is turning into something. I look up at him, his eyes are now full of lust. There’s nothing else there. Wait, he looks like a different person. No that’s not it. He looks like that man!! Well… fuck! 

‘’You are going to kill me’’ the dragon laughs like he never laughed before. I don’t have to say anything to him. I’m done with all of this! BAM! The dragon didn’t have the time to react. Before he knows it, he’s sent flaying. Only to smash, with a big BAM into the ceiling. The dragon is stuck. He struggles to get out of there only to end up with a BAM on the floor. The demon walks over to the place the dragon is laying on the floor. ‘’You really have a death wish?’’ The dragon looks up to the demon. ‘’No, I don’t. You clearly do’’ the demon says. 

The dragon stands up and looks at the demon. ‘’This will be your last day!’’ the dragon screams as he runs towards the demon. The demon stands still, waiting for a punch that never comes. Before the dragon can punch the demon, he falls on the ground. The first punch from the demon is too much for the dragon to manage. The dragon tries to stand up again, but falls to his knees. His hand moves towards his stomach, but there’s nothing there, just one big hole. There’s a big hole in his stomach. ‘’No…no…no… I don’t want it to end this way’’ the dragon says. 

The demon slowly walks towards him. He grabs the dragon by his hair and lifts him up from the ground. ‘’Too late, this is where it ends for you’’ The demon takes a hold of the dragon’s head. A few seconds later the body from the dragon falls on the ground. The demon, however, is still holding the dragon’s head in his hands. ‘’I’m sorry, dad’’ the demon says. He turns around to look at the girl he’s trying to protect. When he looks at her his face turns white, he throws the head away and walks towards the girl. 

The boy is pushing the girl up against the wall. Ready to get started. As if something snaps within the demon, he rushes over to the girl. He grabs the boy and lifts him up. ‘’No, I won’t let you hurt her’’ He looks at the girl that seems out of it, not knowing what’s going on. ‘’You, how can you do this to another human!’’ The demon turns his head towards the boy. The boy smiles back at him ‘‘Ha, it’s not like you care what happens to her’’ 

‘‘I see, you’re infected. That leaves me no choice. Sorry, but you’re no longer human’’ The demon grabs the boy’s head and quickly snaps the boy’s neck. He lets go of the boy and walks towards the girl. ‘‘It’s going to be okay, I’m here for you’’ he picks up the girl. He walks back towards the second door. 

His door


	10. Someone to talk to

The demon lays the girl down on his bed. He looks at her, well, more like stare at her. Her brown hair is so messy, it’s like she doesn’t even care how she looks. He slowly strokes her hair ‘’You did a great job out there’’ 

‘‘Mmm’’ she moans as she turns around in his bed. Making yourself comfortable, I see. A small smile is showing on his face. Now what, you saved her, and all the others are dead. What are we going to do now? He thought long and hard about it, but can’t find an answer. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

When I open my eyes, I’m staring at a wall. Shit, I passed out. As quick as I can I got up, way too fast because as soon as I got up everything starts to spin. I slowly sit back down on the bed. I look around to find myself in a room. There’s a bed, a desk, tv, computer and everything that you need to live a good and comfortable life. When I look around the room my eyes stop at a boy. The boy had dark, wavy hair. Wait… is that? That’s not possible right, well that men transformed into a dragon, I guess it’s possible. I stand up, walk towards the door. I grab the door knock and push the door open. I, once again, found myself in the room where everything happened. 

What happened after I lost consciousness? My classmate, what happened to him? I run over towards the spot I last remember. Well, shit! I look at a body that’s half human half dragon. ‘’That’s what happened to you, I’m sorry I couldn’t do something’’ I look around to see that my whole glass isn’t here anymore. I fall on my knees, fuck, fuck, fuck. Now what are you going to do? 

I slowly open my eyes, I fell a sleep well thinking of a solution. I walk towards the bed, but I stop halfway. Where is she? I turn around to see an open door. She left! I rush out of the door, to find her on her knees in fort of her classmate. ‘’Are you okay?’’ a soft deep voice says form behind me. I stand up and turn around. ‘’Do I look okay’’ I look at him with tears in my eyes. 

‘’No, you don’t, sorry for asking’’ the boy in front of me looks the other way. I look directly at him. ‘’Why… why did you save me?’’ I ask, longing for more answers. ‘‘That’s a good question’’ 

‘’Well… I’m waiting’’

‘‘Haha, your something else’’ 

‘’That’s your answer’’ I pound my lips.

‘’No, to be honest, I don’t know why’’ 

‘’You don’t know, I take you first answer then. Can you try to explain it?’’ I ask well holding my head al little bit slantwise. ‘‘I can, but not here’’ he walks toward me, slowly takes my hand and we walk back to the room. Once we are back in the room, he closes the door. Wait, can I even trust him. I sit down on the bed again and start to doubt if this is a good idea. He takes the chair and sits down on it. I look at him and he looks at me. Well, his eyes are very kind. Maybe he is not so bad. ‘‘I can’t explain why I saved you. It's just a feeling, I can’t really put it into words. On the other hand I can explain what’s going on and why it happened, that’s if you want to know’’ 

‘’Tell me, don’t leave a single thing out’’ 

‘’Okay, I won’t. It all started in a village called Heaven’’ Wait, that sounds familiar, ohh I know. ‘’Isn’t that the village that was destroyed seven years ago?’’ I ask. ‘‘It is. I was born in that village’’ 

‘’But they said that no one survived’’

‘’True, the government was, is still trying to cover up the whole thing and they are doing a good job’’

‘’Why did they want to cover it up?’’

‘’Because everybody was used for some underground experiment’’ He becomes quit and look at me with sad eyes. ‘‘I’m sorry’’ I say while feeling guilty. ‘‘You don’t have to apologize, nobody knew so there’s no helping it’’ 

‘’Still, human experiment, that’s…’’ I can’t finish the sentence. I don’t know what to say anymore. ‘‘Trust me, that’s just the start’’

‘’Please tell me what happened?’’

‘’You really want to know?’’ he looks at me with surprise in his eyes. I guess nobody really talked to him. That for seven years, must be lonely.


	11. The start of everything

7 years ago:  
A small boy with dark wavy hair and deep blue eyes runs into the garden. His parents are working on the harvest. ‘’Mam, pap, look what I found’’

‘’What did you find this time?’’ my father says. ‘’Look’’ I hold up a small blue bird. ‘’It’s hurt, can we help it’’ I look hopeful at my parents. ‘’Oh, dear’’ my mother says. ‘’I will see what I can do’’ my mother takes the blue bird and walks into the house. I walk towards the door to follow her inside the house. ‘’Raff, will you help me, and you mother will be fine’. I turn around with big blue eyes. ‘Sure’ I walk back to my father and help him with his work. Together we work the whole day. 

That night at the dinner table. ‘’Mam will mister bird be alright’’ I ask. ‘’He will be fine. Now let’s eat before it gets cold’’ It’s just like every other day. They work in the garden and I go to school and play outside with his friends. 

But.. That night everting changes. 

I am nine years old. I can’t wait for tomorrow. Then I can play with mister bird and my friends. Slowly I close my eyes and fall asleep only to wake up to a lot off screams. What was that? It’s coming from downstairs. I get up, walks towards the door. I sleep with my door open, so I can peek through the door, no one. I open the door very slowly and walk downstairs. ‘’Mam, pap, where are you? I heard screams?’’ I look around to see if there’s someone, but the house is empty. ‘’Mam, pap where did you go. I’m scared’’ 

I walk around the house. The house is a mess, nothing stands at the place it once was. Then I see the blue bird laying on the ground, it’s not moving anymore. ‘’Mister blue bird?’’ tears falling down my cheeks. 

I run into the garden. What’s going on? Everywhere I look I see flames consuming the village. I run out the see if my friends are okay. But before I can run away, I bums into a big man. ‘’What do we have here, one more’’ The man picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. ‘‘Let me go’’ I begin to hit the man with all my strength. ‘’You got some fight in you, do you now that little boy’’

‘’Raff’’ a woman’s voice screams above the noise. ‘‘This is your son?’’ the man asks. ‘‘Yes, now give him back’’ my mother says with an angry voice. ‘‘Here you go’’ the man throws me into my mother’s arms. She hugs me tight. ‘’My boy’’ my father joins the hug. Everyone in the village is locked up in a carriage. When the carriage starts to move all, I can see is the village up in flames. Sometime had passed and I am fast asleep in the arms of my mother. 

When I open my eyes again, I find myself in a cell, alone. It’s cold here… Where are mam and dad? I stand up from the ground, look around and walk towards the door. I’m too small to see through the bars. ‘’Hello, is somebody there?’’ no answer. ‘’Somebody, anybody… please answer me! Mam, dad’’ I keep on calling out, but nobody answers me. Slowly I give up and fall to my knees, tears streaming down. Mam, dad I’m so scared! Where are you? ‘’He woke up’’ an unfamiliar voice says. ‘’Finally, he sure took his time’’ The door opens, two men stand in the doorway. ‘‘He’s crying. You’re sure you can use this one, doc?’’   
‘’Yes, I tested his blood and he will be fine. Ohh and his father is a great one’’ The doc says with a big smile on his face. ‘‘Doc, you want to say this is the son of that dragon’’  
‘’Yes. I’m sure he will be great as well’’ the doc turns around and the other man takes a step towards me. I get up, runs towards the doorway, trough the legs of the man. ‘’He’s getting away’’


	12. The experiment begins

‘’Doc, he’s on the run’’ The doc turns around and grabs my collar. ‘’No running away. Just come with us and nobody will hurt you’’ I look up at the doc and nod my head. ‘’Good boy’’ he says with a spark in his eyes. I follow the doc to a room with a bed in there. ‘’This your new room’’ the doc says. I walk into the room and sit down on the bed. ‘’It’s soft and comfortable’’ I look at the doc. ‘‘I know, you can lay down, now’’ the doc looks at me with big eyes. I lay down on the bed. The doc walks over to me. ‘’And is it comfy?’’ 

‘’Yes, thanks, I guess’’ I’m not really sure what he means. ‘‘Good, because this will be all you see for a while’’ the doc grabs my arm and chains it to the bed. ‘‘What are you doing?’’ I ask, but the doc continues to chain my legs and other arm, he even made sure I couldn’t move my head. The doc walks towards a table that stands in the corner of the room. He grabs a needle and walks back. ‘‘This will hurt a little’’ 

‘’No, don’t, I don’t want this’’ I try to break free, but that didn’t happen. The doc places one hand on my upper arm. He pricks the needle into my skin. As soon as the needle leaves my skin, my whole world begins to spin and turn, it becomes black, then white. I begin to tremble, my whole body feels hot. No… not hot, it feels like it’s on fire. I start to scream.   
‘’Looks like it’s working, I will check on you again after a week’’ the doc says with an even bigger smile on his face, then he walks out and leaves me in this room, alone. No, I don’t want to be alone. Somebody… help me. Mam, dad. My eyes start to feel heavy, no don’t fall asleep, slowly I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. 

When I open my eyes, I saw the doctor staring at me. ‘’Finally, awake I see. Now for your results’’ Result… of what? ‘’You are one fine experiment, just like you’re dad. Do you want to know what you have been doing this past week?’’ What! I have been sleeping for a whole week. That’s impossible, right? 

‘‘If you think you’ve been asleep this whole time, you got it wrong’’ I look at him with a lot of questions in my mind. ‘‘I will show you’’ The door opens, a man pushes a tv into the room. The doctor presses a button on the tv, and it starts to play. 

On the screen:  
I laid on the bed, no longer cuffed. I got up and walk towards the door. The door opens, I walk through the door. The screen turns black. What’s this?? The tv now shows me in a different room. There are big doors and several people laying on the ground. I recognize one of my friends laying on the ground. Seriously, what’s this? Are they dead? 

That’s when it happened, I saw myself turn into a monster… something that should not exist. The screen turns black again and this time stays black. I start to scream, as hard as I can. My whole body feels like it’s burning from the inside out. The doctor looks at me. ‘’This is what we made you into. You will leave you humanity behind and destroy the world as we know it. You will do this with us. Welcome to the demon army’’ I scream as my body turns into that of a demon. 

No longer able to think about something else then the destruction of the weak, the fragile humans and I say: ‘’Let’s destroy the weak’’ After that I gave in to the hunger I feel when I’m in my demon form. I also feel indifferent towards humanity. I didn’t mind if I kill them or toy with them. In my eyes they are weak and the weak must be destroyed. 

That’s how I spend 6 years of my life. I still got the see my parents after I gave in. We lived together and spend most of our time destroying humans. But after 6 years my mother died in battle, even then I didn’t feel anything. All I thought was if she had been stronger, she would be alive, but she was weak, so she had to die. A little after that happened my father talked to me about how I should be thankful for everything he did for me. I still don’t know what he meant by that. 

A year later I went out to kill humans, like I did every day for the past 7 years. I walk out of my room on to the battlefield. I look around to find a target, that’s when I find a girl. Weak, fragile and defiantly not strong. I walk towards her and try to scare her, she understood every word I say. When she finally turns around, the look in her eyes did something, I still don’t know what. 

When she kicks me in my face, I somehow come back to my senesce. She stops the hunger inside of me. For some reason, I don’t like the idea of killing humans anymore, I want to stop the other monsters. And I defiantly don’t want to hurt her.


	13. Getting to know each other

‘’Wait, so your human?’’ I ask after hearing Raff’s story.

‘’Well, I don’t see myself as human anymore. But I was human before I got infected with the monster serum’’ 

‘’Monster what… infected’’ I look at Raff with more questions than before. 

‘’I told you about the injection the doctor gave me and that he wants a demon army to destroy the weak’’ 

‘’Yeah, so…’’ 

‘’We ‘monsters’ can pass over the serum we are infected with’’ 

‘’You can turn other humans into monsters?’’

‘’I can, just like everyone that was infected. You saw it yourself’’ 

He is right, it happened to one of my classmates, now I understand but how is that possible? ‘’How do you turn people into monsters?’’ I ask, but I really don’t want to hear the answer. ‘‘There not many ways to do that, first we bit or scar the human. Secondly, we infect the wound with our own blood. Then comes the most important part. The human needs to be able to handle the transformation. If the human can manage the transformation it will turn into a monster’’

‘’What if the human can’t manage the transformation?’’ 

‘’They die or go insane’’ 

‘‘I can imagine that they die, but go insane?’’

‘’You saw it, they give into the hunger and start feeding on the other humans. They don’t care if they were once close. That’s what happens most of the time’’

‘I’s that what happened to you?’’

‘’Yes, but I’m okay now’’ Raff says with tears in his eyes. I stand up for the bed and walk over the him. I pull him into a hug. ‘‘In my eyes you are still human’’ I look into his deep blue eyes that are starting to fill themselves with tears. We stay like that for a few minutes. I let go of him and walk back to the bed. For a while we’re quiet, neither one of us says a word. In that moment of silence all I can think is: He’s more human than any human I met before him. He looks up to me, once again I’m trapped in those deep blue eyes. ‘’May I ask you a question?’’ he says innocent. 

‘’Sure, I’m not that interesting but you can ask’’ Raff laughs at my reaction. 

‘‘Okay, what’s your name?’’ That right, we don’t know eithers names!! ‘‘I’m Lizza, but everyone calls me Liz. You can call me Liz too. Only if you want too, it’s defiantly not necessary. Really, I don’t mind’’ my face slowly turns red. I look at him, not knowing why I’m acting like this. He… he just smiles back at me. ‘‘I like the name Liz better. I think I will call you that’’ He smiles at me. ‘‘Thanks’’ I say with my cheeks even redder than before. ‘‘What’s your name?’’

‘’I’m Raff, just Raff. I don’t know if it’s short for something, that’s why it’s just Raff’’

‘’Well, just Raff’’ I say with a little attitude ‘’It’s nice to meet you’’ Raff laughs. ‘’Well now we both know each other’s names. Can I ask you another question?’’ I realise that I have been staring at his face. I take my eyes off him and stare at the wall with red cheeks. What does he want to know? ‘’Okay, ask’’ 

‘‘Who are you?’’ Raff asks with a serious face. He stares into my eyes, like there’s no tomorrow. ‘’I not someone special. I never been the social type of girl. Neither do I care about my looks or grades at school, like my classmates do. My grades are good, I never had to study hard. When I was eight years old, I got bullied a lot at school, because of the way I dress. I would come home every day covered in scars. One day my mother was sick and tired of it. She drove me to every fighting class she could find. That’s the reason I know how to fight’’

‘’That’s how you killed six monsters with a pocketknife, right?’’ he looks confused. ‘’Were you not scared? You looked really confident’’

‘’That’s what you think. It’s not true, I’m freaking out. I just don’t want to show it. This whole situation is weird, I don’t know if it’s real or if I’m dreaming it’’

‘’It’s real, believe me’’ Raff looks at me with a serious look in his eyes. ‘‘I know, the pain is to real for it to be a dream’’ He looks at me like he understands what I meant. ‘’How did you kill all of them? I’m sure you figured out that they were humans or at least some kind of human?’’ Raff says with a pained look in his eyes. 

‘’I… I did… figure that, but if I kept that thought in my mind. I would be dead now’’ 

‘’That’s what you thought. I understand and your right… this situation… it needs to stop’’

‘’How are we going to stop it. Is that even possible?’’ 

‘’I don’t know’’ Raff looks at me, guild filling his eyes. ‘‘Well than’’ I stand up and walk towards him. I reach out my hand. ‘’Let’s figure it out, together’’ my hopeful eyes met his teary ones. He stands up and grabs my hand. ‘’Together, let’s do this’’


	14. Scared

After the talk with Raff it becomes quite for some time. We both set down on the bed. Raff is sitting next to me and I can feel his body heat on mine. He’s been through hell and back already, what does he want to do now. I don’t have the slides idea what’s going on in his head. I keep on staring at him. He’s human form is pretty... wait... what… no, no, no, that’s not what I want to think. Before I know it, my cheeks turn red, once again.

‘’Are you okay? Your cheeks are red. Don’t tell me you have a fever?’’ Raff stands up and takes place on the floor in front of me. He places his hand on my forehead. ‘’It doesn’t feel hot at all’’ I feel my head getting hotter by the minute. Wait... he just touched my head, that’s not a big deal or anything. What the hell is wrong with me? 

‘’Well if you don’t have a fever’’ Raff continues speaking like nothing happened. ‘’Shall we get going then?’’ Raff stands up and walks over to the door. He waits… turns around and reaches out his hand. ‘’Ready?’’ he looks at me. ‘’Yes, let’s get out of here!’’ I stand up and walk out of the door. ‘’Which door can we take to get out of here?’’ I look at Raff, who’s closing his bedroom door. He looks sad like it’s hard for him to let go of something. ‘‘Is there something in the room your attached to?’’ Raff turns around and laughs. ‘’No, not anymore’’ That’s a weird answer. 

‘’Let’s go, you can follow me’’ he looks at me and singes me to be quiet. I walk a few steps behind him. At every corner he stops to look if someone is coming. We walk slowly and carefully trough the school that was my home, until yesterday. We walk down a hallway that leads us to the exit. Suddenly we hear voices. Raff stands still, almost as if he fears the person that’s talking. I try to get a better look at the people talking. I immediately recognize one of the people. 

My teacher. The women had watched most of what happened and is now giving a report on what happened to the man in a white lab coat. The man, short black hair and a long white lab coat, with under need a black pants and a black blouse. On his wrist there’s a tattoo, but I can’t see the shape of it. 

‘’Shit, what’s he doing here’’ Raff looks at the man with fear in his eyes. Before I can look any longer Raff grabs me and pulls me into a corner. We stand there, body against body, listing to the conversation between the man and woman. 

‘‘There all dead?’’ the men ask. 

‘’Yes, sir’’

‘’And the demons body just disappeared?’’ 

‘’Yes, sir’’ 

‘’That’s something I did not expect. Raff wasn’t that strongest after all’’ the man smiles. ‘’Well, no real damage done. We can always make a new one’’ 

The conversation is over. We heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Raff covers my mouth with his hand. I look up to him, only to see he also covers his own mouth. He looks down at my, please, be quite and don’t hit me for this. It’s as if his eyes are telling me that. He looks scared, no not scared, terrified. The footsteps past us and disappear into the distance. Raff slowly let me go. ‘’Sorry about that’’ I shake my head. ‘’It’s okay, but are you?’’ Raff looks confused, she figured it out he thought to himself. ‘‘I will explain when we are out of here and somewhere far away from this place’’ I just nod my head. 

We walk toward the exit. My eyes slowly getting used to the natural light form the outside world. I walk through the exit. Only to end up standing still shortly after that. I look over at Raff, he has the same expression on his face as I do. ‘’What happened out here?’’ he asks as he looks over at me. 

‘’I don’t know. When you enter the school your also lose al contact with the outside world. I really don’t know!’’

Shit, this is bad!


	15. Going home

We stand there still in the silence, looking into the nothingness that’s in front of us. What we see in front of us, is nothing… nothing at all. We are in the middle of nothing, the only thing that’s here are Raff, me and the school. The rest around us is just a dessert, sand everywhere you look. 

‘’Now what’’ I look over at Raff to see if he has an answer. ‘’I… I…’’ he tries to speak but nothing comes out. I walk in front of Raff to get a better look at his face. When I finally stand in front of his face, I see tears. Tears are streaming down his eyes. ‘’I’m fine, I really am’’

‘’No way your fine, your crying. Please tell me what’s wrong’’

‘’I was happy to finally get out of there’’ Raff says well he’s trying to hold back more tears. ‘’But now that I see this… I don’t know what to do or where to go’’ I take a step forward and put my hand on his back, I pull him in for a hug. ‘’I’m sorry, but I think it’s for the best if we continue walking’’ We are still standing in front of the school and after everything I know that’s not the safest place to be. ‘’Your right let’s go’’ Raff hugs me back really quickly before he shows me his face, his eyes are no longer full of tears, but red and swollen form crying. 

‘’Will you do me a favour?’’ he asks. ‘’Ehm… sure’’ I say unsure of the situation. Can I even really trust him? I start to question myself. ‘’Will you turn around for me?’’ I slowly turn around standing there looking into the nothingness in front of me. ‘‘Okay, let’s go’’ I turn back around to see Raff again. ‘’Wow… what are you doing’’ When I turn around Raff stands there back in his demon form. ‘‘Well, I thought it’s a good idea to start at the beginning’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ I ask wondering what Raff is up to. ‘’Where going to my hometown, maybe we can find something there’’ he says calmly. ‘‘And what would be something?’’ I’m still not sure about this. ‘‘I don’t know, but it’s better than standing here’’ 

‘‘True… so how do we get there?’’

‘’Are you afraid of heights?’’

‘’No, not really. I never been on a plane before, I think I’ll be fine, but I don’t know for sure’’

‘’Were not taking a plane’’ Raff looks at me with a playful eye. 

‘’Shit…’’ 

‘’Pffft, really that’s what you say… shit. Well I don’t care. This is the best and fastest way to get there’’ Raff says and at the same time he picks me up. ‘‘Wait… I don’t think this is a good idea’’ 

‘’I do’’ Raff slaps two times with his wings and before I knew it, we are up in the air. I’m flying in his arms, why’s he holding me like this? Raff had picked me up without my consent and is now holding me close to his body. We look like a fucking married couple. 

I look around to see a very small world under us. ‘’Pretty’’ I say without knowing that Raff’s looking at me with sweet eyes. ‘’Yeah, it really is’’ With that being said, we fly through the sky for a long time. ‘‘It’s getting dark and cold’’ Raff looks down to see a sleeping girl in his arms. ‘’You fell asleep in my arms, what a trust. You are too much for me to handle. Hold on a little longer were almost there’’ I don’t know what’s waiting for us, but I know one thing… I’m here and I won’t let you get hurt. 

When I open my eyes, I’m lying in the grass, cuddled up in Raff his arms. I take a peek at his sleeping face. He’s back in his human form. Will it be alright if I snuggle in closer? I move closer to Raff’s chest and close my eyes again. Just a little longer. I open my eyes again, this time Raff’s no longer next to me. Where did he go? I get up and walk around. Where am I? I find myself standing on grass that takes over the whole place around me. Everywhere you look you can see broken buildings and messed up streets. ‘’We made it, Raff’s hometown’’ 

Only Raff is nowhere to be found.


	16. My hometown

I land safely with both of my feet on the ground, there’s grass down at my feet. I feel tried, it’s a good idea to get some sleep, just like a certain someone. I carefully lay Lizza down on the ground, I lay down beside her. ‘’We made it’’ I say as I feel my eyes getting heavier. 

When I open my eyes, I see Lizza sleeping close to me. Way to close. ‘’Waaha’’ I get up as Lizza still lays on the ground sleeping. ‘’I will go look around. I will be back’’ I say to her with a red face. I walk away for the sleeping girl, hoping she won’t wake up until I’m out of sight. I really don’t want her to know that I’m embarrassed. 

I walk towards the broken building that’s in front of me. I stand still trying to recognize the building. The building is unrecognizable, to broken and totally covered in plants. I walk further into the village I once called my home. Under my feet are now on an old sand path. I remember this, I used to play here all the time with my friends. We would hold races to see which one of us was the fastest runner of the whole village. I never won, but Nova always did. He was my best friend, we were always together, we broke a lot of rules, but who cares. Just like that one time… I felt tears in my eyes. ‘’Let’s stop living in the past and start looking at the present’’ 

‘’Well the present isn’t as nice as the past was’’ I stand there… frozen on the spot, listening to the unknow voice. When I look around, I can’t find anyone around me. ‘’Looking for someone’’ the voice says. Again, I try to find where the voice comes from, but without any luck. I decide to keep on walking and ignore the voice. 

I continue walking on the sand path, which will lead me to the top of the village. My home! When I realize that I’m almost home. I start running and hoping for it to be there, just like it always was. But as I reach the end of the path and my house starts to come closers. I stop running, I’m unsure… Should I keep on walking or not face the truth and ignore all this… this mess. I don’t know anymore. 

I turn around to look out over the village. The whole village was burned seven years ago. Now all there’s left are ruins of the buildings, most of them are overtaken by plants I never seen before. ‘’The whole village looks like it never even existed’’ I sit down on the sand path. Staring out over the village. 

I don’t know what to do, I should have waited for Lizza to wake up. Together, that would have been better. I look down at my hand that once held Lizza’s small hand. We promised to do this together and now I’m sitting here alone. 

I getter up as much courage as I can and decide to stand up. I face the sand path once more. ‘’Let’s go’’ I continue walking, but right before the sand path stops, I stand still again. I should go back to Lizza and go together. 

‘’Ahh, you’re afraid to look at what’s at the end of this path’’ the voice says. Before I know it, I feel a push in my back. It’s making me walk forwards. Another push, and another, another… until I’m standing in front old house, my old home. 

I stand there looking at a house fully intact, my house. It’s the same as it was, it’s not broken or burned like the rest of the village and it’s not overtaken by plants. ‘’My house, it’s as if I never left’’   
‘’You’re house? Haha… no it’s not your house. It never was, you’ll pay for saying that’’ the voice went from kind to angry in a split second. I turn around to see who’s behind me. That’s when I face a familiar face. A boy stands in front of me. He’s a little bit taller than me, brown skin, short brown hair that covers up his forehead and brown eyes. 

‘’Nova’’ I say, feeling guilty as I look into the eyes of someone, I once called my closes friend.


	17. The logbook

‘’Nova’’ I say with a voice I barely recognize as my own. I stand there frozen looking into the eyes of the person I call my closes friend. The boy in front of me did not recognize me. The boys hand slips fast towards a knife that’s in his pocket. Just as quick the knife is at my throat. ‘’How do you know that name’’ his voice sounds broken and not like it sounded seven years ago. 

‘’It’s me. It’s Raff please stop’’ the boy looks at me as if he seen a ghost. ‘‘What did you just say?’’ he looks so confused. ‘’I’m Raff and your Nova, we are friend, when we were little, we would hold races to see who’s the fastest runner’’ Hearing me talk brought tears in the boy’s eyes. The knife is no longer at my throat, but on the ground instead. Nova took a few steps back. Looking at me in disbelieve. 

‘’Really, Raff that’s how you convince me’’ He put his hand on his head and shakes it. ‘’Dude, you really need to work on that’’ Nova start to laugh, I laugh with him. It’s like we’re back to the old days, yes, just like the old days. As if it was yesterday that we played together, nothing has changed. Nova is the first one to stop laughing and he puts his fist up in the air. He eyes turning a little bit sad. 

‘’You must have been through a lot’’ Nova looks at me with a childish smile on his face. ‘’So, did you, how did you come here, Nova?’’ 

‘‘I never left. Well, everyone was taken away, I was left behind. My mother had hidden me in a closet and told me not to get out. When everything became quiet, I came out of hiding and walked into nothing. My house was gone so was the village. The only thing that was still there was your house. I decided to live there until someone came back to explain everything and that’s when I found it’’ 

‘’What did you find, Nova? please tell me’’ Nova looks at me and sees how I’m longing for answers. ‘‘I found a logbook, want to see it’’ my heart skips a beat, dads’ logbook. ‘’Yes’’ ‘‘Well, then follow me’’ As we walk into my old house, I start to feel sad. This is the place; this is my home. With both of my parents gone, I can no longer call it a home. Now it’s just a house. I sit down at the table, while Nova walks into the study. It takes some time before he returns. He sits down next to me. 

‘’Here you go’’ Nova gives me the logbook. ‘’Thanks’’ When I open the logbook, I recognize the handwriting from my father. As I start reading, Nova stands up and starts to make something to eat and drink. ‘’Here you go’’ he says as he puts down something to eat. ‘‘Well… what do you think?’’ ‘‘I’m halfway through, but this… this is… the work of a monster. How can someone research this?’’

‘‘I don’t know, is this what happened to the people of the village?’’ Nova asks, but I think he already knows the answer. ‘’Yes, but my dad was researching this long before that, if you look at the date’s on top of the page’s’’ ‘’Your right, he never knew this was going to happen?’’ 

‘’I don’t know, but we can find out’’ Nova looks at me with a fire in his eyes. ‘’Yes, let’s do that. But first let’s eat before it gets cold’’ We start to eat, I’m so hungry that I forgot the eat with my fork. I just stuff everything into my mouth. Nova looks at me but doesn’t say anything. He just watches as he eats. It’s like he’s watching me for a reason, but I don’t know why I get this feeling. 

When we were done eating, Nova asks ‘’What’s the plan? The two of us can never find everything that’s going on. How are we going to do this?’’ I look at him in confusion. ‘’It’s not just the two of us Lizza is…’’ I don’t get the finish that sentences. ‘’Lizza, I forgot. Nova come with me! We have to see if she’s okay!’’ I say while run out the door. ‘’Wow, Raff wait’’ Nova yells at me, but I’m already outside. ‘’Fine, that means I just have to run faster than you’’ Nova starts running.


	18. A visitor

‘’Raff wait for me’’ Nova can’t keep up with me. I turn around ‘’Sorry, I’ll run slower than you can keep up’’ I smile while saying that. ‘’You have gotten really fast, how?’’ Nova asks trying to catch his breath. ‘’I’ve become a great hunter; running was a must’’ 

‘’It was that bad out there?’’ Nova asks. 

‘’You read the logbook, right?’’

‘’Yes’’ 

‘‘Well, there’s your answer, let’s keep going. We have to find Lizza. I won’t forgive myself if something happens to her’’ I start to run faster. Nova looks at my back and starts to run after me. ‘’What happened to you, while you were gone? Raff’’ When we reach the place where I left Lizza, the place is empty. ‘‘You’re sure someone is waiting for you?’’ I look at Nova. ‘’Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s go look in the village, maybe she’s takes a look around?’’ 

‘’Let’s split up, that way we will find her faster’’ Nova says with a worried expression on his face. ‘’I’ll go this way’’ I say while running away. Nova sigh, ‘’Well than I will go this way’’ he runs away in the opposite direction.

Pant… pant… pant, where did you go Lizza? I run around the village. I had already searched half of the village, but no Lizza, where could she be? That’s when it hits me, the only thing that’s still standing in this place, the only place with information. 

My house.

I change my course and starts running towards my house one top of the village. I run over the old sand path and stops in front of the house. Slowly I walk towards the entrance, the door is open. I’m sure I closed it. ‘’Lizza, are you here?’’ no reply. I can hear a noise coming from the study. I walk slowly towards the study, but stops in front of the door, I can see a figure through the crack. When looking through the crack, I start to sweat and my face turns completely white. 

What’s he doing here?

I knew the person in front of me, even without seeing his face, that white lab coat is a dead giveaway. Click. ‘’I’m sorry Raff, but I can’t let you escape. Your too special for Master’’ I try to turn around, but the gun presses against my head didn’t let me. At that moment the study’s door swings open. ‘’Hello, Raff it’s been a long time, hasn’t it?’’ The doctor smiles at me. ‘’Now let’s go home. Shell we?’’ 

‘’Why would I go anywhere with you after what you did to everyone’’ I look at the doctor, fear that’s what I’m feeling, or is it something else. I’m not sure. ‘‘You think you have a say in the matter, your wrong. You don’t get to say a thing. Boy get the injection for him’’ 

‘’Yes, sir’’ 

‘’Nova, how could you do this’’ 

‘’Ahh did you really believe what I told you. My only goal is to serve my master’’ Nova points at the doctor. ‘’I’ll follow my master because he showed me what real life is about. I’ll give him my everything’’ I look with disbelieve in my eyes at my best friend, but when I look into Nova’s eyes all I see is something I never seen before. Something rotten, they are no longer full of fun or joy. 

Nova pusses me down on a chair and ties me up. ‘’I’ll go get the injection now’’ Nova says as he leaves the house. ‘’Well then Raff, can you explain to me why you run away. Please explain it to me?’’ the doctor sat down in front of me. I try to get out of the ropes, but nothing happens I cannot transform nor am I strong enough to break out. What how… ‘’Those are special ropes, made for monsters like you’’ Shit, this isn’t good, the worst part is that Lizza is still out there. If the doctor gets her than she will become a monster too. I can’t let that happen. No matter what, I need to get out of here. 

Nova walks back into the room with a needle in his hand. He hands it over to the doctor. The doctor rolls up my sleeve and right before the needle is stuck into my skin. I hear a gun shot from outside the house. ‘‘Boy, go look what that was. Now!’’ Nova runs out of the house. The doctor tries again the inject me, this time I feel the needle going into my skin.


	19. Getting captured

While I get an injection from the doctor. Everything becomes a blur. My vision is blurry, maybe form the tears in my eyes. My body feels hot, like a high running fever. I hear something damp, the sound is too far away to make out. My body becomes limp, it won’t move, even if I want to move. In the distance I hear a bam, at that moment everything becomes black. 

Well looking around the village I saw Raff running towards a house. I decided to follow him, maybe I should have said something to him. But I’m a little bit mad that he left me behind and to stubborn to admit that.

Well I’m running after Raff, I see him walking into the only house that’s fully intact, that’s weird why would only this house be still intact. Instead of taking the front door I walk around and enter the most amazing garden I have ever seen. The whole garden is full of flowers, in the middle of it all stands a swing, one for two people to share. Wow, this’s so pretty. While staring into the garden, I notice in the corner of my eyes that Raff’s standing inside the house. What’s he doing now? I open my mouth… but no words come out. I see an unfamiliar boy walking towards Raff with a gun in his hand. I take cover next to the window, I can still see what’s happening inside the house. 

When the man in the white lab coat walks out of the room, my heart skips a beat. Raff! I watch in silence as I see how the man ties him up. I see the boy return with a needle. This is bad, shit think. Wait, his gun! 

I start to run to the front of the house. There’s a small car. I walk towards the car, where is it… come on. There! I grab the gun, fire a shot into the air, the sound is so loud my ears are hurting. 

While covering my ears I run back to the window. I see that Raff’s alone with the doctor. The doctor presses the needle into Raff’s skin. No, I don’t want him to turn into a demon again. I look around and that’s when I find it. I put the gun into my pants, I grab a brick of the ground and hold onto it. Here goes nothing. I take a few steps back and trough the brick through the window. I see the doctor look up in confusion. 

I jump through the window and point the gun towards him. ‘’Untie him, now!’’ I scream at the doctor. He just stands there with a big smile on his face. ‘’Oh, I see. You’re the reason. I wonder what he will do If I will play with you’’ What’s this man saying? I’m pointing a gun at his face, he’s not scared at all, why? 

That’s when I feel a hard punch in my stomach. I fall on the ground. ‘’Good job, boy. Now tie her up, let’s take her with us’’ as my consciousness fades, I see the boy picking me up and carry me out of the house. He lays me down on the backseat of the car. ‘’You really are pretty. He should have never left you behind’’ 

Shit!

When I open my eyes, I see that I’m still tied to the chair, what happened? I look around and see that the window is broken. ‘’Lizza, Lizza are you there? Please, Lizza. I… I… I’m sorry for all of this. It my fault’’ Tears start rolling down my eyes. I need you. 

Wait, wasn’t I injected with the serum? Why am I still myself? Does this mean I will stay this way no matter what he does the me? No, let’s not get my hopes up. Let’s get out of here first and then find Lizza. 

I struggle to get out of the ropes. When the ropes finally fall on the ground, I start running out of the house. Where did they go? I look around, ‘’What’s that?’’ I walk and bend down. Tracks of a car… I think this is my lucky day. I transform into my demon form and start following the track on the ground, hoping to find Lizza and more information on the whole situation.


	20. An old friend

I fly above the ground following the trails the car left behind. I won’t let you have her.   
In the distance I can see a building, a building I know too well. The lab where they… if they are keeping Lizza there then she will… I don’t want her to turn into something not human. I don’t want her to change. I fly faster. When I finally reach the lab, I land in the forest surrounding the lab. Once I change back, I start to think of a way to save Lizza from there. 

‘’Who are you?’’ an unfamiliar voice behind me says. ‘’Don’t turn around! I saw what you are, your one of them’’ 

‘’I promise I’m not here to hurt you. I come here to save someone. She got captured and she needs my help. Please let me save her’’ 

‘’You want to save someone form the lab. Well then come with me. You can help us’’ the voice says. ‘’Us? There are more of you?’’ 

‘’Yes, now come with me’’ I turn around to see the back off a short boy, with light blond hair. The boy turns around. ‘’Well, are you coming?’’ I look into small and broken brown eyes. He knows a lot about the situation, or he’s been through a lot. ‘’Yes, I’m coming’’ I don’t know if I can trust this boy, but the look in his eyes tells me that it’s worth listing to him. Well, I will follow him and see if he will help me or not. Because no matter what I will get Lizza out of there. 

I follow the boy deep into the forest. Then suddenly there are four threes that cover up a great space. The boy walks through the leaves of the threes. Should I follow him? No, I made up my mind to follow him. I’m not going to doubt myself now. I walk through the leaves and find myself in a big space where there are no threes. Instead of threes there are a lot of tents set-up. ‘’What’s this place?’’ 

‘‘Welcome to the rebellion’’ the boy smiles at me. ‘’We can use someone like you. We humans don’t stand a chance against the monsters the lab releases into the world. But now we have you, we can finally put up a fight’’ well saying all of this the boy continues walking toward a big tent in the middle of the camp. ‘’Can you wait here for a sec, I will be right back’’ I nod my head and wait outside of the tent. 

After some time, the boy walks out of the tent with a familiar face next him. ‘’No, that’s impossible’’ I feel the anger starts to boil inside of me. No, this can’t be. No! No! No! 

‘‘Raff, is that you? Your still alive. You got out of the school, how? That’s impossible’’ I look at the boy in front of me, he looks so confused. The boy notices that I’m confused as well. He walks toward me and hugs me tight. ‘’Raff it’s okay. Your safe now. Tyler told me about someone you need to save. We will help you, but you need to help us to. We want to destroy the lab, but we need you to help us. I can’t do this on my one’’ 

I didn’t listen to a word he said. I just can’t prosses this. How’s this possible, I’m sure Nova is with the doctor? Then how can he be standing in front of me right now. When I look closer at Nova’s face, I see something I didn’t see back at the village. There’s a big scar over his left eye, it isn’t deep, but it probably hurts a lot. 

Wait now I remember:

It was five years ago, when we were training to be strong monsters. I had to fight a monster, a dragon. I always thought it was my dad. Now I’m not sure about that, because I’m sure I scratched his left eye pretty hard. It should have left a mark. When my father came home, he didn’t have a scar. I always thought it had health pretty fast but looking at Nova’s face I’m not sure.


	21. A real friend

I realise a difference between the Nova in front of me and the Nova from back at the village. The scar. 

‘’Nova, can I ask you a question?’’ Nova looks at me and nods his head. ‘’When did you get that scar?’’ Nova looks straight into my eyes. ‘’That’s a long story… 5 years ago I was still in training. They had us fight other monsters. One day I had to fight a demon, and damn he’s strong. That demon gave me this scar’’ 

‘’Do you know who that demon was?’’ 

‘’No, but I have a feeling you do’’ Nova says with a smirk on his face. 

‘’Sorry, about the scar, but it makes you look cooler than before’’

‘’Piss off Raff. I always look cool!’’ We both start to laugh. When we stop laughing, I start to speak up. 

‘’Nova, before coming here I was in the village’’ 

‘’You were in the village, how was it?’’

‘‘Destroyed, lost in the fire from seven years ago. Except for one house’’

‘’Yeah, I know. Yours right. The doc once said that there’s a lot of useful information there. So, he decided to keep it’’ 

‘’I see, my father was the one responsible for the creation of the monster’’

‘’What, your father but he’s such a kind man’’ Nova looks confused by my statement. 

‘‘I found his logbook. In there is written all the information on how to create a monster. He even made one with the doc before what happened to the village’’

‘’That’s a joke, right?’’ Nova asks, I shake my head. ‘’Shit, Raff. Do you still have that logbook?’’ I nod my head ‘’Can I read it?’’

‘’You can, but first help me get Lizza out of the lab’’ 

Nova looks at me and starts to smirk. ‘’So, Lizza that sounds like a girl’s name’’ I feel my head getting red. Nova starts to laugh. 

‘‘I got you covered; I will be the best wingman you ever had. Probably your first too!’’ Nova winks at me. ‘‘Now prince charming follow me and I will explain the plan to you. It won’t be easy, but with the two of us it should work’’ I follow Nova into the tent. We sit down and discuss or rather come up with a plan. That night I sleep in the same tent as Nova. 

‘‘Nova, can I ask you something?’’

‘‘Just ask, you don’t have to ask permission for that you know’’ 

‘’Good to know. Nova when I was back in the village, I met someone who looked just like you. Except the scar. Can you explain that?’’

‘’For starters I’ve been here ever seen I come back to my senses. I never visited the village, because I was scared. Sound stupid I know, but still… I just couldn’t go back after that night’’ 

‘‘I get that your scared, but still… what’s up with that other you?’’ 

‘’I know someone form the village turned into a monster that can take on different forms. Maybe he can even do human forms. There’s a downside to that, he can’t use the powers of the person he turns into’’

‘’That explains why he was so slow… That’s possible, but he knew things form when we still leaved in the village’’

‘‘Raff, back then everyone knew who we were. I think that’s why. He probably knew about the running games, but more than that I don’t think so’’ 

‘‘That’s true. Then if I ask you a question about back then you should know it?’’

‘’Raff, please just ask the question’’ Nova says with a smirk on his face. 

‘’What’s the name of the girl you had a big crush on back then?’’ 

‘’Dammit, Raff why that question? Seriously that’s just pay back for teasing you back there’’ 

‘’Yeah, it’s definitely payback. Tell me her name’’ 

‘’Sky, that’s her name’’ Nova says with tears in his eyes. 

‘’She didn’t make it out of there, did she?’’

‘’Raff, many people of the village didn’t make it out of there and you know that’’ 

‘’Yes, I know. I probably kill a lot of them myself’’ The atmosphere becomes gloomy. 

‘’Yeah, me too. I killed her myself. After killing Sky, I came back to my senses and somehow got out of the school I was assigned to’’ 

‘‘Nova, you couldn’t help or stop it, but I’m glad you got out safe’’ 

‘‘Your right, for now let’s get some sleep tomorrow we start the plan’’ 

‘‘Good night, Nova’’ I turn around in the small bed. Tomorrow, tomorrow I will get you back Lizza. Just hang on a little longer. Please be okay…


	22. The mind can lose

That night I have a dream, for the first time it’s not a nightmare but a pleasant one. I dream that I am flying through the sky. The world below me is at peace and people are building the world back up, together. When I land with both off my feet on the ground, I’m standing in front a nice little house out of town. There’s a big forest behind the house. The front door opens and a girl with long brown, wavy hair and big green eyes comes walking towards me. ‘‘Welcome home, Raff’’ she says and smiles at me. ‘’I’m home…’’ And that’s where my nice dream stops. 

Now I’m back in the tent with Nova. Nova’s explaining the plan to everyone. I’m not really paying attention since I made the plan with Nova yesterday. All that I can think about is that dream. That girl in my dream… she looks so familiar. Who is she and why do I get the feeling that I know her. No, that’s not important right now, right now I need to win this battle. The first battle of many more to come. I don’t really want any more fights, but I don’t think that’s an option. First let’s take down the lab and save… wait what… who was I going to save? I lay my hand on my head. Why’s it so hard to remember the reason I came here? 

‘’Raff, are you okay? You look a little pale’’ Nova lays his hand on my back. 

‘’I’m… fine, I think. I can’t seem to remember something but it’s probably not that important. Because if it was important, I would remember, right?’ I look up at Nova who’s looking back at me with concerned eyes. 

‘’Raff are you sure you okay? Because I’m starting to get worried. Maybe we should take a break and attack tomorrow? Would that be better?’’

‘’NO! We are doing it today. I don’t know why, but it needs to be today. Please Nova let’s just start?’’ 

‘’If you say so’’ Nova walks back to the other people of the camp who are going to join us in the fight. Everyone’s getting ready. We are all in position. I’m walking with Nova to the back of the lab. It’s our job to place the bomb. 

‘’Now we wait for the signal, and then the fight begins’’ in Nova’s eyes is a spark showing. A spark that’s not going to die out soon. 

‘’Well let’s get ready then’’ I say as I transform into my demon form. 

‘‘Wow, looking good Raff, well you don’t need to worry about getting a girlfriend if you look this good. But it’s not necessary to transform for this so please change back’’ 

‘’Why would I worry about a girlfriend?’’ I say while transforming back. 

‘‘I just thought that girl you’re going to save… you like her don’t you. And like I said I will be your wingman unless she is cute then I want her myself’’ Nova says to tease me. 

‘’What girl? I’m here to help you. Not to save anyone’’ 

‘’Raff…’’ Nova becomes quite for a while ‘’Something is wrong. You came here hoping to save… What’s her name again…’’ 

What’s he talking about… a girl and I want to save her? No way I’m here to help Nova, nothing more.   
‘‘Li… Liz… something. Man, I really should pay more attention to the names off other people’’

BAM a big explosion happens on the other side of the lab. At the same time all doors of the lab open and a lot of monsters came out. They fly, walk, crawl and so much more to the front of the lab, where the rebellion starts fighting them. Luckily for the people of the rebellion the monster where not yet complete and a lot weaker than fully trained monsters. 

‘’Let’s go’’ Nova says while standing up and running for the back entrance. I follow behind him. We slip into the lab without anyone seeing us. Nova is leading the way through the lab.

‘’ The underground is where they keep their prisoners and on the floor above us is where they train the monsters, on the first floor is the lab and the place where they turn humans into monsters’’ Nova says. 

Everything I see around me reminds me why I hate this place so much. To make things worse for me, I have a headache that’s trying to kill me. But no giving up, we need to finish this lab once and for all.

‘’First we free the prisoners, then we place the bomb in the main office’’ Nova says while running down a stair.


	23. No one

The further we get down the more my head starts to hurt. Something is not right about this. Maybe we shouldn’t do this, maybe we need to go back and try another time. No, no, no, there are people giving their lives out there, I’m not giving up because I have a stupid headache. 

We finally reach the bottom floor, but what I see isn’t a good thing. There’s a big hallway with cell doors everywhere. The doors are made from glass so you can see through them. But there’s nothing to see, no one is here. 

Well, they gave the doors an update since my last time here.

‘‘Check every cell, there has to be someone here. There are coming trucks full of humans every month to this place. There has to be someone somewhere’’ Nova says while running through the hallway. I start to follow him. In every cell it’s the same picture, empty, nobody is there, nothing at all. We reach the end of the hallway, a big wall. 

‘’Now what’’ I look at Nova hoping for answers. Nova takes a few steps back and runs towards the wall. Before I know what Nova’s doing, he runs through the wall. 

‘‘Well, shall we continue’’ Nova says with a big smile on his face while wiping of the dust. ‘‘I think it’s going to be interesting from here on out’’ 

‘‘What are you waiting for then, let’s go’ I say while I start running 

We run further down the hallway. This time there are no cells. It’s just a hallway. When we reach the end of the hallway there’s a big door, a wooden door like there was in the school. As I stand in front of the door, I can feel my headache getting worse… and worse, until a sharp pain comes in.   
‘’AAAAAAHHH’ I scream out. While I fall on the ground both of my hands grabbing my head. 

‘’Raff, what’s happening? Raff, Raff, Raff’’ Nova keeps calling out my name, but I can no longer hear him. I feel a strong feeling coming from inside. No, not a feeling a hunger. A hunger that has been gone for a long time. 

I close my eyes to better focus on what’s happening to me. Slowly I start to hear sounds again. I hear footsteps, their running on the stairs. What’s happening? I open my eyes to see that Nova’s running up the stairs and dragging me behind him. I close my eyes and open them, but I wish I didn’t. We’re on the first floor, the lab. 

‘’Time to place the bomb, not that you can hear me in your condition. Seriously Raff what’s going on?’’

My vision is blurry, I guess Nova’s putting the bomb in place. Once the bomb starts counting Nova runs back to me, grabs me, transforms into a dragon and fly’s away from the bomb, out of the lab. Back to the camp. Once we’re back in the camp, I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep. 

And once again, I have a dream.

I’m flying through the sky. People down below are building the city. But I don’t care about that, no I want to go there. As I land with both of my feet on the ground and look up. I see a small house, close to a forest. I stand there waiting for something, but for what. Then the front door opens. A girl with long brown, wavy hair steps out. She walks towards me. She lays one of her hands on my cheek and says ‘’Raff, you will be fine. Don’t worry and don’t give in to the hunger you are feeling. You are stronger than that. Believe me, you will be fine’’ 

‘‘Lizza’’ I scream as I sit up straight in my bed. Nova looks at me and starts to smile. 

‘’Yeah, that’s the name’’ Nova says cheeky 

‘’Wait, what happened?’’ 

‘’I will explain, just don’t freak out okay?’’ I nod my head and listen closely to every word Nova’s says. Nova explains that at some point I couldn’t remember Lizza at all, that I was not myself and that I lost consciousness in the lab. Nova also says that the lab was empty. 

Now that Nova explained what happened to me, I start to remember everything. I all most lost control again. That hunger that I felt… than Lizza really is the reason I’m me at the moment. ‘’But if no one’s there… where’s Lizza then? I’m sure I followed the tracks correctly. She should be there!’ Wait a sec… did I really follow them correctly?

‘’I know, that but I checked everything! There’s no one in the lab expect for fifty monsters, there were no doctors, no assistance, nothing. They must have moved, but where?’’ 

‘’There’s really no one there?’’

‘‘Yes, no one’’


	24. It takes a few days

‘’I’m think that I didn’t follow the tracks correctly’’ 

‘‘Raff, what are you saying’’ 

‘‘I’m saying that I stopped fallowing the tracks once I saw the lab. I just assumed Lizza was there’’

‘’Well then, you’re an idiot. But you found me. That’s a good thing and since I own you one for helping me…’’ I interrupt Nova ‘‘I didn’t really help that much’’ 

‘’True, but I will help you find your girlfriend’’ 

‘‘She’s not my girlfriend’’ my cheeks are getting red. ‘I know’’ Nova says with his usual smirk. ‘’But with me as wingman she will be. And I know you want her to be’’ 

‘’Just help me find her if we have found her…’’ I become quite for a while ‘’Then we are going to get some answers form the doctor’’ Nova’s eyes lit up with fire ‘’Sounds like a plan’’ Nova nods his head in agreement. 

That next morning, we leave the camp and the rebellion behind. Nova past his leading roll onto Tyler and he’s more than capable of handling it. If I believe what Nova has told me about him. Because than he’s a big bad ass for such a small guy. We transform into our monster forms and for the first time, in a while, I get to see Nova as a dragon. 

‘’Let’s go find some tracks, shall we’’ Nova says. 

‘’Yeah, let’s go’’ 

We fly off into the air looking for the tracks the car has left. It’s been three days, are the tracks still visible? They can be gone by now. It’s been a long time after all. I look desperately around me to see if I can spot them. I look up to Nova really quick and see that he’s doing the same. I fly back to the place I last saw the tracks, before I just assumed that Lizza was in the lab. If she’s not in the lab, she’s somewhere else. Somewhere I don’t know off. It could be worse than the lab, no it’s definitely worse than the lab. What are they going to do to you? Then I see a glimpse of something on the ground. The tracks there not as visible as they were. When I fly closer to the ground, I can see the tracks again. 

‘You found them?!’ Nova screams in disbelieve. ‘‘Now all we have to do is follow them and hope there lead us to where Lizza is’’ Nova says as he starts to fly away following the tracks. ‘‘Well what are we waiting for, let’s go!’’ I follow behind Nova. Thinking about Lizza. I hope she’s okay. I don’t know if I could get her back from the hunger if the doctor turned her into something not human. We have to find her fast. It takes a few days. In these days me and Nova have been flying, sleeping, eating whatever was edible which wasn’t much. Even so we arrive at a seashore. ‘’No more tracks to fallow, and a big ass ocean in front of us. Raff what are we going to do now?’’

‘‘I… don’t know. It stops here but I’m sure that we followed the tracks right this time’’ I fall to my knees not knowing what to do. I feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes. Maybe I really do care about Lizza to much, at least more than I thought I did. What am I going to do? Think! There has to be something here. I stand up to take a look around and that’s when I see it. ‘‘Nova, have you been here before?’’

‘‘No, I’ve been in the lab, school #3 only for a short while, because I escaped pretty fast and then the camp, why?’’

‘‘Because I think I’ve been here before I went to the school’’

‘’Really?? What for then and what do they do here?’’ Nova tilt his head trying hard to think off something. ‘‘I don’t know but were about to find out’’ I point at a bridge that start a bit further ahead. We walk towards it. We notice that we leave no footprints behind. This is a special type off sand, it leaves no tracks! We stand still in front of the bridge. ‘‘Are we just going to walking in and say: Hey we want Raff’s girlfriend back?’’ Nova’s says while striking a superhero pose. ‘‘One, give it a rest already and secondly let’s fly in from above’’ 

‘’I won’t give it a rest, because dude you were crying a second ago. So… nope! You’ll just have to live with that and what are you waiting for let’s fly’’ Nova fly’s off again and once more I’m following him.


	25. The school system pt.1

‘’Sir, you need to see this’’ 

‘’What am I looking at?’’

‘’Intruders on the beach’’

‘‘Really?’’

‘’Yes sir’’

‘’Well let me get a closer look’’ He leans in closer to the screen and what he sees lets his lips curl up into a smile. ‘’This is perfect. You came back on your own and you brought a souvenir. Raff you’re my perfect little monster. The best part is you don’t even know what you’re doing’’

‘’Sir, what do you want us to do about this?’’

‘’Let him come. Ohh and increase the security at cell two hundred six’’

‘’Yes sir!’’

The doctor takes his leave from the security room and walks through the school #4. Well, not that school #4 is a school, it the real lab. After the success the doctor had with the village, he wanted to go bigger. He made the four schools and every school has his own goal. The doctor himself saw to it that the goals of every school were achieved every year. It was simple and easy to do and that’s just the start of it all. 

School #4 is known to be the biggest lab the doctor has. Its where everyone who is capable of becoming a strong monster is and then one by one, they fall right into the doctor’s hand. 

School #3 is known as rehab school. Sound weird, but here go the monsters that are strong, but have snapped out of the trans. For monsters who get the idea to fight back. By the means of torture and hypnosis the doctor tries to bring them back into the trans. When they succeeded then the monster go to School #1 or they work beside the doctor. But when they fail then they go to School #2. 

School #2 is known as the dumpster. Everyone that fails to become a great monster or the people who snap out of the trans go there. Once you go here you won’t get out alive. You’ll be killed and disposed of. Like you’re literally garbage when you get here. 

School #1 is the only real school out of the four school. It’s also the biggest school. Students attend normal classes and live in the dorms, they are cut off from the outside world and are forbidden to talk to their family. For the monsters this is their training ground. Here the monster train to kill humans and to become stronger. It also works for more hatred towards humans. The monsters see the humans enjoy their lives while they are locked up. For the humans who get into this school it won’t take long before they get killed. Every day a random class gets picked to go to the gym under the school, there they have to fight for their lives. But not one of the humans can survive that. Under the school there are fourteen gyms. Each gym is different some have seven doors, while others have twelve doors. The total of doors lays around the two hundred. 

Before the lowly humans go to one of the schools, well that’s what they think. They must take a test. The test decides which school the human will attend. If they fail to have any need for the doctor at all than they go to School #2. If they can’t become monsters and they are family or loved once of monsters then they go to School #3 there they are used as a means of torture for the monster who have snapped out of the trans. This has been the most effective way of bringing monsters back into trans. If the humans do have what it takes to become a monster, then they go to School #4 and are turned into monsters. When the doctor doesn’t know what to do with the human, he or she goes to School #1, this barely happens. Every year there are about hundred humans who go to this school.


	26. The school system pt.2

Every school functions in the way the doctor wants it to. The outside world is a different story the lowly humans are trying to stop him, it happened multiple times, but they always failed. When the humans fail, they are captured and send to School #2. 

The rebels are tested too. After the test have been taken the results are burned, except when the human goes to School #4. Based on the blood results the doctor can see if the human has what it takes to become a monster and what kind of monster. Most humans just turn into cows, sheep’s, goats, snakes but never into something more trilling. It rarely happens that a human turn into a dragon or a demon or something on the same level as them. But if the human can’t turn into a monster or the doctor doesn’t know what to do with the human the test results are burned and it will be as if the human never existed in the first place.

Over the six years the schools have existed the doctor has become more powerful, before the government knew what the doctor was planning, he already won. The government is now ruled by monsters that the doctor can control with a snap of his fingers. That’s how he can now do whatever he wants, and it will be only a matter of time before the whole world is his. 

Happy with everything he has achieved over the years the doctor walks through School #4 his new lab. So far it has been a better lab than the doctor could have ever wish for and so much better than his last lab. Which he now never has to worry about thanks to his masterpiece. 

What’s even better is that he now has a way to completely break his masterpiece once and for all. Raff has destroyed the former lab for him and is now on his way to save his special girl. That of course the doctor knows all about. Somehow that girl gotten Raff out of his trans and they have run away from the school without the doctor knowing it. That just pisses him off. When Raff came back to him in his old house the doctor was happy. He had found him without even trying. But there was one thing he didn’t take into his happy moment, that girl. She had ruined his masterpiece and she will pay for that. 

He had thought that the infection would do his work and that Raff would have forgotten all about her. Once he had forgotten he would have returned on his own. That wasn’t the case, he has returned and he brought back a little present. Another run away and on top of that his best friend, Nova. Nova was the only one beside Raff’s father who was capable of becoming a dragon and Nova was one fine dragon. Until the accident with his girlfriend. Why is it always a girl’s fault. The smile on the doctor face had disappeared. The doctor walks into his lab. 

‘’Sir, the test result of cell number two hundred six just come in’’

‘’Give them to me’’

‘’Yes sir’’ 

A young woman walks away and comes back with a clipboard.

‘’Here you are sir’’

The doctor takes a seat and stares at the results that are in front of him. 

‘’Is this a joke?’’

‘’No sir’’

‘’How can this even be? What did you do?’’

‘’We fallowed every step just as ordered; we are not capable of making any failures in the processes’’ the young women explains.

‘’I know that, but I never seen this before. I should have seen this before. She was assigned to School #1, that means we didn’t know what to do with her or that she isn’t capable of becoming a monster. But then how can I get results like this?’’

‘’I don’t know sir’’

‘’Thank you, you may continue with your work’’

‘‘Yes sir’’

It takes a while for the doctor the process what he sees on the test results and he still can’t find the answers. He stands up from his seat and start to walk towards the cells. The doctor walks into a hallway where the cells numbers two hundred until three hundred are. At the end of the hallway he finds cell number two hundred six.


	27. The girl in cell two hundred six

The doctor opens the door and throws the clipboard into the cell. ‘’Care to explain?’’ the doctor screams. ‘’No, not really’’ the girl smiles back. ‘’You don’t really have a choice’’ the doctor is so mad that he keeps on screaming. ‘’Even if I want to help and I really don’t want to help you. I can’t and the reason for that’s also very simple’’ the girl talks with a soft voice but it still as a presence to it. ‘’Tell me, your reason’’

‘’Well, I’m chained up on the wall. Like a painting. That means I can’t do shit even if I wanted to. Let’s make things clear I really don’t want to help you’’ the smile on the girls face fades away. ‘‘Does that mean you don’t want to work with me, because I’m more than willing to send you back to your old cell. You know that very comfy one’’ the doctor grins when the girls expression changes for a second. ‘’Ohh yeah, that comfy one. The one with a bed, all the weird stuff in there. Ohh and almost forgot the man the likes to hurt people. Yeah very comfy’’ 

‘’You are really getting on my nerves’’

‘’Well congratulations! You have been on mine for a long time’’ the girl is now looking at the doctor with a big grin on her face. 

The doctor walks into the cell. He looks up at the girl that’s chained up against the wall. The brown hair of the girl falls over a part of her face. She is covered in wound and bruises, she’s a total mess. Broken and ready to give up. Only when you look into her big green eyes you see a fire. A big fire that scares the doctor, who knows what this girl can do. They already have tried to break her, but she just won’t give in. That really irritates the doctor. 

There’s one thing that they haven’t tried yet and the doctor can’t wait any more. With Raff coming and the results of the blood test he’s running out of time. This girl is different, but the doctor doesn’t know what makes her different. She’s just a lowly human how can she beat six monsters. Yeah, he has seen the images form the cameras in the gym. She took out most of his beautiful monsters and what’s more frustrating is that she did all that with a pocketknife. So, the conclusion is that this girl is dangerous and needs to be dealt with quick. And the doctor knows just the way. 

The doctor takes the key out of his pocket and realises the girl. She falls on the ground, but luckily for her she catches herself with her hands. The doctor also frees one of her legs. Now the girl can freely move through her cell. She struggles to stand up, but she falls down again. So, she decides to sit down cross-legged on the cold ground. 

‘’So, what do I need to look at for you?’’

‘’The clipboard with your blood results, but for that you will have all the time you need. As for me, I’m going to great an old friend of yours’’

‘’I don’t have any friends, sorry’’ the doctor can see the joy in her eyes as she pisses him off. ‘‘Ohh, so a certain demon is no friend of yours’’ The girl stands up faster than the doctor thought she could. She grabs him by his lab coat and pushes him up against the wall. ‘‘You will leave Raff alone’’ she says close to the doctor’s face. ‘‘What a scary look you have’’ Before the girl gets a change to do more, Raff walks into the cell. The girl let’s go of the doctor and falls on her knees. 

‘‘Raff’’ the girl didn’t believe her own eyes. ‘‘Who are you? Not that I care. Sir, are you okay? Do you want me to dispose of this one?’’ Raff speaks with a cold voice. Unlike he did when he was with her before. ‘‘No need for that Raff. She can still be useful’’ the doctor wipes the dirt off his clothes. ‘‘If you say so’’ Raff turns around and walks out of the door. ‘’Well than little miss I will come back tomorrow. I want answers by then. Goodluck with the results’’ the doctor says while he walks out of the door. He hears the girl crying in her cell. 

‘’Now she is mine and I will break her’’

‘’Did you say something sir?’’

‘’No, Jayla. Good job, you can turn back now’’

‘’Yes sir’’


	28. The test resluts

I lay there on the cold floor. My whole body feels heavy. I’m crying, I’m crying, I’m crying because of Raff. Why and how could this happen? Now I know for sure I will never get out of here. Wait… am I giving up? I can’t be giving up now. Come on. I’m are stronger than this, I can get out on my own. Just keep on thinking positive thoughts and I’ll get there. Yes, I’m strong and I’ll get out of here. 

I try to stand up, but my body doesn’t let me. I let my eyes take in the whole room to see if there’s a way out. No windows, one door, a bed and chains. I’m still chained up, but not like I was before. There’s just one chain around my ankle. Shit how am I going to get that chain off? That’s the first thing I should do. Wait… the doctor said something about a clipboard with test results. Must be form the blood they took in the other room. I wonder what the results say. The doctor looked really confused by them, like it’s different form the others. 

I crawl over to where the clipboard lays on the floor. It takes some time, because of the stupid chain that’s still around my ankle. I sit down with my back against the wall. ‘’Now let’s see what’s so special’’ There’s just one paper on the clipboard. It says:

Name: Lizza Miller   
Age: 16 years old  
Height: 155 cm   
Weight: 60 kg   
Assigned to School: School #1   
Blood type: O

Possibility of becoming a monster:  
In the blood cells are different kind of cells visible. There’s a cell which belong to every normal human. There are also blood cells form a successful human experiment in the body. The person in question is capable of fusing with every kind of monster. The possibility of the person losing control and giving in to the trans is 0,05%. If the person fuses with a monster the possibility of her being in control over the trans is 99,95%. If the person in question fuses with a stronger monster the changes of her giving in rises with 30%. The person has a strong genetical advantage the became a monster, but with the human blood cells in control there’s a possibility of her becoming a monster without the serum. When the person is put through a high level of stress and pain there’s a change that the person transforms into a monster on their own. 

Advise on what to do:  
It’s better to let the person become a monster by the means of the serum. If the serum contains more of the trans serum than the monster serum. The changes of the person losing control are certainly higher than. The person will be one of the strongest monsters if this happens.   
Or  
Let the person go through tremendous kind of pain to let them become a monster on their own. Through the means of pain, the person will break down and follow every order.

End of the examination. 

What the fuck is this. I stare at the paper in front of me. Now I know what the doctor is worried about. How can I have monster blood cells in my body. Wait, didn’t Raff say that it’s transferable between a monster and a human. Yes, with blood or saliva or that black foggy thing the dragon can do… Still those things never happened to me. I was never bitten or touched their blood, right? I keep thinking about it long and hard. I feel my eyes getting heavy and I fall asleep. 

When I open my eyes, I am once more chained up against the wall. I look straight into Raff’s eyes. He smiles back at me. The doctor stand right next to him with a devilish smile on his face. ‘‘I see that you have read the results. Now, care to explain how this is possible?’’

‘’No’’ I say while I keep my eyes focussed on Raff. ‘‘Do it Raff. Ohh, you don’t have to be gentle’’ the doctor’s smile turns into that of the devil himself. He’s is enjoying this. ‘’Yes sir’’ Raff takes a step closer. I can now completely see his face and his expression isn’t what I used to see. It reminds me off when we first met. His eyes look playful, full of hunger. It’s like he can’t wait for what’s he’s about to do.


	29. Infiltrating

Raff fly’s low under the bridge. When he looks to his left side, he sees Nova flying there with a big smile on his face. ‘’Ready to save your girl?’’ Nova smiles at him ‘’Will you be quiet, I can’t save her if you are being annoying’’ Nova puts his hands in the air while saying ‘’Fair enough, we’re almost there’’ Nova point towards a big building in the distance. ‘’That looks like School #3’’ Nova says with a frightened voice. ‘’Your right, but then again I think all the schools look the same’’

‘’Why do you say that?’’

‘’Because School #1 looks exactly the same’’

‘’I know one thing and that’s that this school is a lot bigger than School #3’’ 

‘’I’m not sure about School #1, but we’re going to find out any minuet’’ I answer him back. We are flying closer to the end of the bridge. Wait, where are we going to land? If we land in front of the school, they will know we’re here. Where are we going now? I stop flying and look around me. Nova comes flying towards me. ‘’Any ideas on where to go now?’’ Nova asks ‘’No, but I’m working on it’’ I keep looking around and start to panic. ‘’Relax, because I think it would be a good idea if we go through that tunnel, what do you think?’’ I look confused at Nova ‘’Tunnel, what tunnel?’’ I look around but can’t find any tunnel. ‘’This one’’ Nova fly’s closer to the end of the bridge, when he suddenly disappears. ‘’Nova’’ I say as I fly in the same direction. When I’m close enough a hand grabs me and pulls me in. ‘’Let go’’ I start to punch around me, but it’s too dark to see. ‘’Boo’’ 

‘’Nova, that you?’’

‘’The one and only. Did that scare you Raff’’ Nova says a little bit teasing. 

‘’Not funny, I’m practically blind in the dark’’

‘’Wait… you mean that you can’t see a thing now?’’

‘’Yes, ever since I became a demon I can’t see in the dark’’

‘’Wow, so that’s your weakness’’ I hear Nova thinking. ‘’What…’’ I ask not knowing what Nova is talking about. ‘’When I was working in the rebellion, I found out that every monster has its own big weakness. For every demon it’s not being able to see in the dark. For every dragon it’s when we are loading for the black fog there’s a split second that we can’t do anything, we are completely frozen’’

‘’Really? Every monster has a weakness, if we can find the weaknesses for every monster, we can totally beat them’’ I start to get excited. ‘’Well, yeah, but right now that’s not important. Let’s focus on this tunnel, then find your girlfriend and then I’m going to kill doc’’ 

‘’Please just wait with that, first let get Lizza and then ask the doc form some answers’’

‘’Sound like a plan, but I still want to kill him’’ you can feel Nova’s bloodlust spilling out off him. ‘’Not now, Nova’’   
‘’Well then follow me to get your girl back’’ Nova walks away. I just stand there, in the dark. 

‘’Nova, a little help please’’

‘’Oh yeah, your blind right now. Here take me hand’’

‘’Nova, I know your smiling right now, but I can’t see that or your hand’’ Nova takes me by the hand, we start walking into the darkness. I walk without knowing where I’m going or where the tunnel will lead us. All we know is that this is our only change to get into the school without letting the doc know that we are coming. When the tunnel ends there’s a door. ‘’Why is there a door here?’’ Nova asks. ‘’I don’t know. Let’s find out where this door leads us. I’m ready to get out of the dark’’ Nova opens the door, suddenly there’s a light. We walk through the door only to end up surrounded by monster we have never seen before. 

‘’So much for sneaking in here’’ Nova says ready for a fight. ‘’Wait don’t move yet’’ I say with a low voice. ‘’Why?’’ Nova turns around and looks disappointed at me. ‘’Because when the doctor makes a new monster, they are unable to move without the doctor giving them an order. That means they won’t hurt us. But we still have to be careful’’

‘’You’re right, I totally forgot that part. Okay, let’s move slowly from here on out’’ I nod my head. We move slowly, careful towards the wall. When we come there, we follow the wall that leads to a door. I switch looks with Nova. We decide to open the door. The door leads us to a hallway there’s a number on each door. The door we just came out off is number seven. 

‘’Were on the first floor’’


	30. I need to get out of here

‘’Raff, that’s enough. You can let her go now’’

‘’Yes sir’’ Raff drops me on the ground. He has been punching me for 5 minutes straight. I always thought that it would hurt more than this to be punched by him. Raff’s stronger than this right, but maybe he just looks stronger than he is. That doesn’t mean, that the punches didn’t hurt. Cause it did. I need to get myself together and do something to get out of here. The doctor walks closer to me. He pulls me up by my hair. ‘’Now will you tell me why your results are like this’’

‘’Like I said, I don’t know’’ I really don’t know what this bastard wants to hear from me. ‘’Sure… I don’t believe you’’ is this man a fucking joke. ‘’It’s true, I don’t even understand what I read. That’s why I can’t answer your question’’ my head is starting to hurt more from the way to doctor is holding me. ‘’That’s too bad for you. I know what I need to know’’ The doctor looks at the door. ‘’Guards’’

Two guards walk into the room. They both look like normal humans, but I’m guessing that’s not the case. What’s the doctor planning this time. I look up at the doctor he’s still holding my hair. The doctor looks down at me and starts to smile. ‘’Take this to lab number six and make everything ready’’ 

‘’Yes sir’’ Both of the guards say. They walk towards me and take both of my arms. ‘’Oh boys, be careful. She bites’’ The doctor shows the guards his now free hand with the bite marks I have made a little while ago. ‘’Yes sir’’

They lift me up and drag me out of the cell. Aah I was just getting used to that room. Before I leave the cell, I look back over my shoulder. I see the doctor talking to Raff and I see Raff transforming into myself. What the hell is going on! So… that wasn’t Raff but someone who can transform into other people. There must be a catch to that power. 

The guards drag me through the hallway downstairs, to the end of a different hallway. There’s lab number six. One of the guards opens the door. The other one drags me into the lab. I struggle and kick the guards that opened the door in his balls. He falls down on the ground the other guard lets me go. I turn around to face him, I try to punch him in the face, but at that moment the guard transforms into a bull and pusses me down on the ground. The other guard struggles to get back up. Once he’s back on his feet. He grabs both of my arms and lifts me up from the ground. He drags me towards the bed. I struggle to stay away from the bed. The other guard transforms back and helps his comraded, if you can call it that. 

They push me down on the bed and chain me up. I can’t move. I lay on the bed traying to get out of the chains, but that’s not really working. It doesn’t matter what I do, I can’t break free. The guards check everything one more time. They look extra good if I’m chained up good enough. Apparently, I am, because they leave the room after that. 

Now what am I going to do. I can’t get out of this bed and no one will come for me here. Well, nobody knows I’m here. Not even Raff. Speaking of the demon… why would the doctor let another person play Raff only to punch me. There must be something I’m missing here. 

Let’s think. The doctor’s worried about my results. In the advice is written that by breaking me with pain I would become a monster in full control, or something like that. Maybe that’s why the doctor let Raff hurt me, since Raff is impor… wow no, let’s not go there. I can survive without Raff’s help. It’s his fault I’m in this mess. 

Now let’s think of a plan to get the hell out of here. I look around the room to see if there’s anything I can reach. But nothing is within reach. In the corner there’s a little table with a needle on it. Next to the needle lays a lot of different knifes. I think I might die here.


	31. Together again

‘'Raff, where do you think she will be?’’

‘‘I have no idea, you?’’

‘‘Well, I think all the schools are build the same’’ Nova says, and I finally get what he means. ‘’The labs are on the first floor and the cells on the on the floor below us’’ We walk towards the stairs to go down, when we hear to guards walking and talking with each other. 

‘’That girl is crazy. What wants the doctor with her?’’ guard one says. ‘’I don’t know, but she kicked you straight in the balls. For me it was a nice sight’’ guard to starts to laugh out loud. ‘’Not funny, now let’s go on with our other order. We need to guard cell two hundred six. The doctor said that someone will come for the person in there’’ when I hear that I look at Nova, he just nods his head. ‘’Is that why all the guards need to assemble there?’’ guard two asks. ‘’Yes, the doctor doesn’t want to take any risk’’ I listen very closely to their conversation. ‘‘Because she is important to someone who is important to the doctor’’ guard one says. Now I know for sure that they are talking about Lizza.   
‘’How do you now so much’’ guard two ask ‘’I got great hearing’’ guard on answers while they walk past us and go up the stairs. I look over to Nova, he nods his head. 

‘‘Hé idiots’’ Nova screams at the guards. 

The guards turn around in surprise. When the guards take a step towards Nova. I jump out of hiding and punches one of them. The guard fall down the stairs and lay on the floor. The other guard transforms and tries to bite Nova, who just simply takes a step to the left and lift up his leg. The guard falls and lands on top of the other guard. Nova takes one guard by the legs and drags him into a closet at the end of the hallway. I do the same for the other one. One they are both in the closet we strip them of their clothes and changes into them. ‘’Now let’s go get your girlfriend back’’ 

‘’She is not my girlfriend, but yeah let’s get her out of this place’’ my heads completely red but thanks to the helmed Nova can’t see that. ‘’Still pretending you don’t like her, I see. I can’t wait to make here mine’ Nova shows me cocky smile. ‘’Whatever you want, can we get going now’’ I walk to the door. ‘’Yes of course mister loverboy’’ Nova says as he passes me. ‘’Okay let’s go now and stop acting like ourselves for a while’’ he says to serious. It doesn’t fit Nova. We walk back to the stairs where we saw the guards. We walk upwards to the second floor. I’m close by Lizza, just wait a bit longer. I will get you out of this place! We’re now getting close to cell number two hundred six. We see the other guards standing in front of the cell. 

‘’Ready’’ Nova whispers. ‘’Yes, you?’’ I already know he’s ready proberbly more then me. ‘’Born ready, but you know that’’ Nova gives me a quick smile before he looks at the cell. ‘’Sir, the new guards are here’’ the guard next to the door says. ‘’Aah that’s a good thing just in time send them in’’ the doc answers form inside the cell. 

We walk into the cell. I can feel myself getting nerves. I feel my hands getting sweaty. Don’t freak out Raff. He will probably not even recognize you right now. Stay calm!

‘’Great now that you two are here, you can baby sit my new plaything’’ the doctor points to the wall where a girl is chained up against the wall. She looks broken her face is bruised, so are her arms and leg. It looks like she’s unconscious. ‘’You just need to watch her. If she wakes up don’t speak to her, understood’’

‘’Yes sir’’ Nova and I both answer 

‘’Good I will leave you to it’’ The doctor leaves the room and closes the door. I turn to Lizza and walk closer towards her. I lay my hand on her cheek. ‘’What did he do to you?’’ 

‘’Mmm’’ she moans back, while she slowly opens her eyes. I make eye contact with her and she looks scared. ‘’It’s okay Lizza. I’m here now everything will be okay’’ Lizza looks back at me I smile back at her. I walk towards the chains. Can I break them? I try to break them, but they don’t break. ‘’Let me try’’ Nova says. He transforms into a dragon. Lizza suddenly looks more scared than she ever did. I walk towards her, pull her into a tight hug. I while whispering to her, ‘’It will be okay. I’m here for you’’

‘’Thank you’’ she whispers back. Her voice more broken then I ever heard before. ‘’Always’’ I look at her while the tears are starting to form in my eyes. Nova stands in front of the chains. He takes a deep breath, then breaths black fog onto the chains. The chains start to melt, they fall onto the floor. Lizza falls into my arms. ‘’I got you now, it’s okay. I won’t leave you’’ As I say that Lizza slowly starts to cry in my arms.


	32. The first experiment

The door opens and the doctor walks into the lab. I’m still chained up on the bed. I look at the doctor with a pissed of expression. ‘’That’s a scary look. Just smile for me’’ who the fuck does he think he is! ‘’Why would I smile for a psychopath’’ the doctor starts to laugh. After he is done laughing, he walks closer to me, grabs my face with one of his hands and squeezes hard. ‘’Soon enough you will be my new plaything. You will help me break Raff. That way you and Raff can stay together forever, under my will that is’’

‘’You are insane. I will never follow you’’ I spit in his face and he finally let’s go off my face. ‘’I know you won’t follow me out of your free will. But soon enough I will have Raff and then you will do anything to keep him safe’’ he smiles at me with a creepy smile. ‘’What makes you so sure of that?’’ 

‘’You love him and he loves you, that why I’m sure you will do everything’’ did he just say love, that’s a joke right? ‘’I don’t love him’’ I feel my face turn red. ‘’Sure, you don’t, but you want him to be safe. That’s just because he saved you’’ I grin ‘’Let’s keep it at that’’ the doctor sits down on the bed. ‘’Sure, if that’s truly what you want. I don’t mind’’ he says. ‘’Great than shut up now!’’

‘’Wow, that’s some attitude you have there. Not that it matters since I’m the boss. And soon enough you will listen to everything I say’’

‘’Try me’’

The doctor stands up and walks towards the table with a needle on it. He stands still in front of the table and looks my way. He grabs a chair, walks with the chair in his hands towards me. He places the chair next to the bed. He sits down on it and looks at me with a pleased look in his eyes. ‘’Will you listen to a story for me?’’ suddenly the doctor looks very sad. ‘’I don’t think I got a choices in the matter’’ I really don’t want to hear anything form him. ‘’Good you start to understand the situation you’re in’’ the doctor says with a smile on his face. ‘’This all started 30 years ago. When I was sixteen’’ the doctor starts. 

‘’Wait, you’re that old. This story is actually funny’’

‘’Shut up!’’

‘Yes sir’ if I had my hand free, I would have salute at him, just to piss him off. ‘’Where was I, oh yeah I was sixteen. That’s when I met Kay. We moved to a small village you might know it, it’s called Heaven’’ That’s Raff’s birthplace. So, the doctor is from that place to. Shit, I have a bad feeling about this story. ‘’Kay was a kind human with an interesting hobby. He liked making humans stronger than they ever have been or were supposed to be. I know it sound weird and bad, but to me it was as if a door to a whole new world opened. He showed me how to make humanity stronger. I was interested in the way he was performing the testes and the result were, no, are still amazing. 

First, we tested the formula on small animals only to see them suffer. That was honesty way too much fun to watch. 

Secondly, we tested it on bigger animals. That didn’t seem to work. We came to the conclusion that we need to test it on humans. We looked together for a human that we could use, without getting a problem. That’s why we looked for a stranger that no one knew, or no one would miss. 

That’s when we found her. She was a beautiful young lady. Long brown hair and big green eyes. She was not that tall or skinny. She was very pretty. I started a conversation with her. I fell in love with her. She was my whole world, but she was in love with someone else. That’s why she was the perfect candidate for the test’’

‘’What did you do to her?’’

‘’Let’s just say that I didn’t end well for her, but I found me calling’’


	33. A turn for the worst

‘’What did you do to her?’’ I ask not really wanting to hear the rest. ‘’We looked her up in a cell. Kay lived in a big house on the hill with a big garden. There was a cell in the back of his garden, we looked her up in there. The first night we infected her with the serum and it was a big success. She became a strong monster with the powers of creatures I don’t even know the name off. It was beautiful. I loved her even more than I did before she was a monster. That’s when it hit me’’

‘’Let me guess, you figured out that monsters are better than humans and you needed to change the world into a better place. There for you needed the serum and you needed more monster to achieve that so-called goal of yours’’

‘’Close, but that’s not all there’s to it. She was beautiful but not perfect she still had her own will that needed to be change. I made a new serum and put something extra in there. I made sure that the one infected with the serum was in a totally trans. Which means I got total control over them. When I infected her with the new, better serum everything fell into place’’

‘’She was under your control and you did… I don’t know. Why would you do that to someone you love. Did you really love her?’’ 

‘’Yes, I loved her. No, I still love her. After I gave her the new serum, she loved me to. We ran away from the village and started a life together. We were happy for a long time. Even though it only lasted for five years’’ the doctor looks very sad. ‘’What happened after that?’’

‘’Kay found us and he wasn’t happy with the situation. He killed her and tried to kill our daughter, but I got out with her. I left my baby girl with someone that could take good care of her. I left her there. Kay and I went back to the village. There we went further with the experiment. But I got my way. I infected Kay with the serum. That’s how everything worked out. Until you came and screwed up my plan for this world’’

‘’Wait, I’m confused… you have a child?!’’

‘’I don’t have her anymore. I don’t even know who she is or where she is’’ 

‘’Do you want to find her?’’ I ask. I thought the doctor was a monster in a human form. Maybe I was wrong he cared for something. ‘’Of course, I want to find her. She’s the only thing that I can truly call my own. Even if I control a lot off monsters. It’s not the same without someone you love. But you know that already, don’t you?’’ the doctors face turns back to his creepy smile and I take back my previous thought. ‘’I don’t know what you are trying to say’’

‘’That’s okay. Soon you won’t want anything else than to obey me’’

‘’Wait, why tell me all of this to begin with?’’ 

‘’I don’t know. I feel like you are someone I can talk to. You have something familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it. Not that it matters! Soon you will forget that I have told you this. There’s no harm in telling you any of this’’ The doctor stands up for the chair and walks back to the table with the needle on it. Carefully he grabs the needle and walks back to me. ‘’I made this for you. It’s a little bit different form the normal serum, but for you it’s perfect’’ 

He slowly strokes my hair with his hand, after that his hands slowly slides towards my arms, he strokes my arms. Up and down, up and down. He slowly brings the needle closer. I start to move. I try to break free, but nothing seems to work. I can’t break out of those chains. Shit! I feel the needle going into my arm. I see the doctor’s finger slowly pressing the top off the needle. The serum’s going into my body. No, no, no, no stop this I don’t want to become a monster. ‘’Please stop this’’ I cry out, but my voice is so soft that no one can hear it. 

‘’What did you say I couldn’t hear you?’’

I feel the serum spreading throughout my body. My whole body starts to become hot, no not hot my body is on fire. I close my eyes and slowly give in to the sensation of the hot feeling. Once I do that everything feels a lot less hot. My head starts to spin, I feel dizzy. No, don’t give up. You can do this! I feel my consciousness fading away. I slowly close my eyes not knowing what will happen when I open them again.


	34. Finding out

‘’Lizza, it’s okay now. I’m here for you’’ I say with a soft voice. I’m afraid she will run away if I don’t show her some love right now. ‘’Raff, get me out of here’’ Lizza grabs my shirt with a trembling hand. ‘’Sure’’ I slime at her. I’m so happy to see her again. I let her go and place her on the ground. She sits on her knees. She let’s go of my shirt. I squat down and turn my back to her. ‘’Get on’’ She slowly climbs onto my back. Somehow, she feels different form before. ‘’Are you sure about this Raff?’’ Nova asks with a serious expression. ‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’Well it all seems to easy’’ Nova says still thinking about something. ‘’We are not out of here yet, it can still get harder on the way out’’ I say. Nova cuts in ‘’Not what I mean’’ 

‘’Then explain it to me!’’ I raise my voice a little. I feel Lizza tremble at the noise. ‘’Lower your voice. I didn’t say it to get you mad. But…’’ Nova moves his face closer to my ear and he whispers, ‘’Are you sure she is the one?’’ I look at Nova still not knowing what he means or what he wants to tell me.   
‘’You know that shapeshifter. I’m only saying we should make sure that she really is who you think she is’’ Of course, Lizza is Lizza the doctor wouldn’t think of something like that right? No, I’m talking about the doctor here. Nova’s right we should make sure. That means something only Lizza and I know. Well that is not that easy. For a while I’m thinking really hard about what to ask Lizza. That’s when it hits me. It’s so easy. I get a smile on my face and place Lizza down on the floor again. She looks up to me. ‘’Raff, what’s wrong?’’ she tilts her head a little bit. ‘’Will you answer one question for me?’’

‘’Just ask her the question it’s not that hard to ask a question, right?’’ Nova says with a big smile on his face. I know that he’s also worried about what’s going to happen. ‘’Okay, when you introduced yourself to me. Do you know how that went?’’ 

‘’What do you mean?’’ Lizza looks at me with teary eyes. ‘’You said your name, but also something else to me and it meant a lot to me so please tell me’’ Lizza looks confused. ‘’Raff, I told you that my name was Lizza and then you introduced yourself to me. But why ask me a question like this?’’

‘’Because I know now that you are not Lizza. What’s your plan now we know who you are?’’ Lizza stands up, rolls her shoulders back, slowly she transforms into a young man. When I look into his eyes, I know who he is. I look over to Nova and see that he also knows what is going on. ‘’Jayla’’ we both say at the same time. ‘’It’s nice to see the both of you. How was the world outside? How was the village? I for one think the doctor did beautiful work with it. The fire back then was a beautiful sight on its own, but when I saw you running through the village again, I got this nostalgic feeling and I…’’ Nova stops Jayla ‘’You didn’t snap out of it, you’re just having a little bit of free will’’ Nova says. 

Jayla and Nova continued to talk. As for me, I’m frozen on the spot. This was the only lead I had to finding Lizza, but now that’s gone. I’m never going to see her again. No! That’s not what I want. I want to hold Lizza again, I want to be with her. 

I slowly start to move towards Jayla. I see Nova looking at me with an expression that tells me to calm down, but I can’t. Jayla doesn’t move from his spot. I walk closer to him. I reach out my arm and bold my hand into a fist. Then I send it flying into Jayla’s face. He slams into the wall and seems to be stuck. ‘’Tell me, where is Lizza!’’ I say with a voice I don’t even know I could make. ‘’Raff, chill’’ Nova grabs my hand and holds me back from hitting Jayla again. ‘’I can’t! I need to know where she is, Nova please help me’’ I scream out. ‘’I will help you that’s why I’m here. But beating him up won’t help us’’ Nova says calmly. He lets me go and walks over yo Jayla, who is still stuck in the wall. 

‘’Here’s what you are going to do. You’re going to tell us where we can find Lizza and we let you live’’ Nova says with a voice so cold it could freeze the room. ‘’I’m not scared to die, if that’s what it takes to keep you from messing up Master’s plan then I would gladly die’’ Jayla grins widely.


	35. Captured

‘’I would die for my master! I will do anything so that he can achieve his long-life goal’’ Jayla screams with an insane look on his face. ‘’Well I guess you will die then’’ I replay with anger in my voice. Maybe I do care to much about Lizza. I’m putting my life on the line to get her out of here. Why? Is Nova right? Do I really like her that much? I forgot her once already, who says that won’t happen again. Am I really capable of saving her and keeping her save? I don’t know what to do anymore. Maybe it’s better to just give in again. 

‘’Raff!’’ Nova shakes me out of thought. ‘’You’re not thinking of giving up, are you?’’ Nova says with a stern face. ‘’I don’t know what to do anymore’’ I admit. ‘’Well that’s why I’m here. Once we find Lizza everything will be okay again’’ I stay quiet for a while. In the meantime, Nova’s trying to get information out Jayla, but Jayla is not saying anything. It seems he really is ready to die for the doctor. Then suddenly Jayla falls on the ground, he lays there still like he really did die. Then the door opens behind us. 

‘’Good job Jayla. You did everything what I needed you to do. Now boys will you follow me or die, your choice?’’ Nova and I look with a shocked face at the doctor who stands in front of us. We exchange looks and slowly put our hands in the air. What seems to be the best decision right now, because behind the doctor stand a lot of different monsters. Both me and Nova are not in the best shape to fight, since we haven’t eaten for a while. ‘’Good choice boys. Chain them up and take them to lab number six. Put them in the chairs and light up the screen to the other side’’ the doctor turns around with a big smile on his face while all the guards say ‘’Yes sir’’

Two guards walk into the cell with the same rope from back at the village. Shit, that means we won’t be able to use our monster side. The guards tie us up and pushes us out of the door, down the stairs, into hallway and at the end of the hallway we get pushed into a room. In the room there are two chairs set up. They look like dentist chairs. We get tied up in the chairs. The second we are tied up a needle comes out of the chair. They go straight into my neck. After a few seconds the needle goes back into the chair. I look over to Nova, he looks at me, his face shows terror. ‘’What are we going to do now?’’ I ask him.

‘’I don’t know what to do, let’s just watch and see. Maybe there will be an opening’’

‘’Okay, let’s wait and see then’’ I replay not knowing what else we can do. For now, waiting for an opening might not be a bad option. Maybe we can even get some information out of the doctor while we’re at it. 

Then suddenly a light goes on at the other side of the wall. In the room is a bed with a person on it, from my position I can’t see the person that well. Next to the person stands an IV and there’s a string form that into the persons arm. Is this some kind of new monster he’s trying to create? Shit, I have to do something. I can’t just sit here and watch someone suffer like I did in the past. On top of that I still have to find Lizza. 

The door opens on our side of the room and the doctor stand there smiling like the devil he really is. 

‘’Take him to the other room’’ 

A guard walks in and takes Nova to another room. I don’t know where or why. Nova struggles to whole way to the door but is knocked unconsciousness by the doctor. ‘’Your time will come, just be patients’’ The doctor says smiling at Nova. Then the doctor closes the door and walks towards me. From the floor appears a chair next to me, the doctor sits down. He looks at me with a smile that’s from hell itself.


	36. Down and under

‘‘Well Raff do you have any idea what’s going on at the other side of the room?’’ the doctor asks with the same devilish smile. ‘’A new experiment’’ I answer not knowing what the doctor’s planning at the moment. 

I’m still stuck in the chair. Every time I to transform it doesn’t work, that must have to do with the injection I got. What’s the doctor planning? If I only knew where I can find Lizza then… everything is messed up at the moment. Is it really going to end this way? Am I going to become a new kind of monster for the doctor again? I don’t want that! I was finally free. Still I dove right into this school as soon as I found out that Lizza’s here. Why? 

What do you mean to me? Did I really fall for you that fast? Is that what I’m feeling? Love? Must be, I think. And you Lizza what am I to you? My mind is full of the thought that she might feel the same way and that once we find each other everything will be fine. From the bottom of my heart I wish that I could see you right now. I think… I think that I need you by my side, really badly. 

I close my eyes to sort out my thoughts, but I’m finally sure of one thing. I open my eyes again. I stare into the dark brown eyes of the doctor. That’s not really what I want to see right now, but I could ask him same questions, maybe he will answer them. ‘’Why are you doing this?’’ 

‘‘Ahh, Raff. Don’t do this. Not now. I want to enjoy bringing back that demon from inside of you’’ the doctor never once has stopped laughing. ‘’You own it to me! Answer the question, maybe after the answer I will change my mind and join you’’ 

‘’Really, I would be that easy. Raff I’m not an idiot’’ says the smiling bastard. 

‘’I mean it’’

The doctor becomes quiet for a while, I just stare at him, trying to figure out what’s going through his mind. But I have no clue. I have never been good at reading people, properly never will be good at it. Then why was is with Lizza so easy? ‘’What would be the fun in that Raff?’’ the doctor answers and breaks my thoughts. ‘’What?’’ I say confused. ‘’There would be no fun for me if you join me just like that’’ 

‘’I don’t get it, that’s what you want right?’’ What does this men want form me? 

‘’Yes, but not like that’’ the doctor stands up and moves his face out of mine. He walks to the window and lays a hand on the glass. ‘’Explain’’ I say with a low voice. ‘’It’s more fun to torture people, because that way they will never disobey me’’ the doctor says without looking at me but I can see his smile in the reflection of the glass. ‘’You never torture me’’ I say full of confidence. 

‘’No, but I will now’’ the doctor turns around to face me again. He’s no longer smiling. 

‘’What!?’’ I look at him. I can’t believe he just said that. How is he going to torture me? If it’s pain, I can handle that. 

‘’You think I will inflict physical pain on you. Not really what I had in mind but if you want that, I don’t have a problem with hurting you. But first…’’ The light in the other room changes color, it becomes blue. That’s when I realise who the person on the table is. I start to break out of the chair and look at the doctor. Who looks back at me with pleasure in his eyes. ‘’If you hurt her, I swear I kill you!’’

‘’Wow, you know I had a little conversation with her. I finally understand why you like her so much. I will tell you a little secret’’ the doctor walks closer to me. He grabs me by my head and whispers into my ear: ‘‘I like her too, that’s why I will make her mine’’ He lets go off my head, then he says: ‘’Ohh and somehow she reminds me of someone I loved a long time ago’’ 

All I can feel at this point is anger at the words the doctor just spoke. I can’t believe it. Lizza. ‘‘Don’t you dare to hurt her’’ 

‘‘That already happened, sorry. You’re a little bit too late to save her now’’ the doctor turns to the window once more. ‘’What?’’ 

‘’I already infected her with the serum, but the weird thing is that she properly didn’t even need it’’

‘’Don’t need it?’’ I thought that every monster needed that serum, why not Lizza?

‘’Yeah, she already has monster blood pumping through her veins’’ 

I feel myself getting dizzy, everything starts to spin. How’s that possible I know that she wasn’t infected back at the school. Then again it would explain why she could talk to me before getting infected. Only monsters can talk to monsters in their monster form. What is Lizza then, is she already a monster or is she something else?


	37. Not a hero

‘‘Lizza’’ I say without realising it. ‘’Well you’re in for a lot of fun. I’ll be going now, see you soon’’ the doctor walks to the door. ‘’Wait, where are you going?’’ I ask to drag out what’s going to come. ‘’You’ll see that soon enough’’ the doctor says with his devilish smile. 

He walks out of the door, for a moment it becomes completely silence. I stare at the other side of the room. Looking at Lizza’s face, but not seeing her normal self. She lays on a bed not moving. It’s different from the first time. I laid her down on my bed, she slept so peaceful on my bed. She made herself comfortable. I start to smile, my cheeks start to blush. I think I really like her. The doctor was right. Shit! I hate to admit it. Now I do know the real reason that I want her to be safe. 

I start to fidget around in the chair, I try to transform. I try everything to get out of this chair and into that room just to look her up in my arms. Then the door in the other room opens. The doctor walks in with his normal devilish smile. He and I make eye contact. I keep staring at what he’s going to do. He walks through the room like he isn’t doing anything wrong. He walks over towards a table with needles, knifes and even a gun on it. 

What’s he going to do? I need to get out of here. I start to move even harder in the chair. Still the chains don’t break. Please I need to safe her. I look up again, I look at the doctor and I see him looking back at me. He slowly shakes his head, his mouth is moving, wait is he telling me to stop. NO, I can’t stop! I need to get out of here. I need to protect Lizza, RIGHT NOW. 

At that moment I feel something break. My body becomes hot. My vision becomes blurry. No not again. I don’t want to lose myself right now. I can’t let that happen. I look at Lizza, her expression is still the same, blank. Blank like she isn’t even here.

I want to see her smile. I want to hear her be mad at me for leaving her behind. I want to hear her scream at me for putting her through this. So, please someone help me. My body’s still burning up. I feel myself drifting away. In that moment, I know for sure that the doctor’s having his way. He gets what he wants, even if I don’t know what that is. 

I close my eyes. Everything is black. I don’t feel like I’m still in my body. That’s when I see it again, that sweet dream. 

I fly through the sky, below me are people building the world back up. I’m not looking down. I want to get somewhere, I need to get there, I need to get there, fast. When both my feet touch the ground, I look up at an old house. The house has a big garden and a lot of threes behind it. I walk towards the door, but before I can reach it. The door opens and a girl walks towards me. Well she is running towards me. Finally, she stands in front of me. She lays her hand on my cheek, her hand slowly slides back down, she pulls me into hug. I start to feel warm and whole inside. Like this is where I’m meant to be. 

At that moment I open my eyes and I look around me. What happened? 

I look around me and find myself in the other room. I look down and see the doctor lying on the ground, unconscious. I don’t even care. I walk over towards the table, where Lizza’s lying. I slowly pick her up and carry her back in my arms. It feels good to have her in my arms again. Now I have to get out of here. Ohh and Nova. He still somewhere. Let’s get him out of here to. 

I run through the hallway looking for a way to find Nova, Lizza’s still in my arms. Right now, it looks like she’s sleeping very peaceful, it even looks like she’s happy.


	38. The escape pt. 1

I run through the hallway, with Lizza unconscious in my arms. She feels warm against my skin. I’m looking around to find out where they brought Nova. Then a loud sound comes from in front of me. BAM. I look behind me and see a guard laying on the ground. ‘’And stay down this time!’’ I see a young boy walking out of the room. He looks to both sides. When he sees me, he starts to smile. ‘’Hey Raff. You made it out of that room with your girlfriend. Good job’’

‘’Nova, she is still not my girlfriend’’ I say while looking at her face. ‘’But…’’ Nova walks over to me and lays his hand on my shoulder. ‘’You want her to be’’ he lets go of my shoulder and takes a step forward. ‘‘Maybe’’ I say, I feel my face getting hotter. ‘’Well for that to happen we need to get out of here first’’ Nova says while facing the end of the hallway. ‘’Let’s go then’’ 

We slowly start to walk towards the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway we can go two ways. To the left or to the right. ‘’So, where do we go?’’ Nova looks at me like he really isn’t sure where to go to. ‘’I don’t know. It’s not like I know the map of this place by hand’’ Wait… that’s it the map. When we got out of the room, with not yet activated monsters, there was a map there. That must mean that there are more maps in this place. 

‘’I got a plan, but it’s a big risk’’ I look Nova in the eyes. He nods his head in response. ‘’We go left and try to find a map somewhere. When we found the map when can find the exit. The risk is that it might take too long to find the map and we get caught again’’ 

‘’I don’t mind kicking more of those idiots’ butts, let’s go!’’ 

We start running through the hallway again. We find the stairs back to ground floor. There should be a map, we continue running down the stairs. When we reach the ground floor there are a lot of guards looking for something. ‘’This is just a guess, but there looking for us’’ Nova says with a small smile. ‘’You think’’ I look at Nova who looks back at me. ‘’Now, what are we going to do? The door is over there’’ Nova points towards the door that is right behind all the guards. ‘’Nova there are like seven guards we can take them’’ I say while looking at Nova with playful eyes. ‘’You’re going to fight while holding on to your girlfriend?’’ Nova ask.

‘’Oh… No that would be bring her in more danger’’ I say with a red face. 

‘’Well then lay her down behind the counter, that way she will be safe’’

‘’And no one will be able to see her’’ I say in response. 

I slowly walk over the counter. I look around to see if the guards spot me, but they don’t. Carefully I lay Lizza down on the floor. ‘’Be right back’’ I say while I softly remove a hair out of her face.  
I stand up and look at her face one more time. Then I carefully walk back to Nova. ‘’Here’s the plan’’ I look at Nova with a serious face while I say this; ‘’We knock them all down’’

‘‘Well I’ve been waiting for a moment like this, finally I can blow off some steam’’ Nova say. 

Nova starts running towards the first guard he sees. He turns his hand into a fist and strikes the guard hard in his face. The guard falls onto the ground. Nova stays to watch if the guard comes back up, but the guard lays still on the ground. ‘’Wow, that’s all it takes. This isn’t going to be any fun’’ Nova says with a disappointed face. I run towards Nova ‘’Did you just punch him once? And he is out?’’ I ask. 

‘’Yes, apparently’’ Nova still looks disappointed. 

‘’Well then this is going to be very easy. Let’s take them all out’’ I say as I bump my fist together. 

‘’Let’s go then, what are you waiting for Raff’’ Nova runs towards the other guard, who have finally notice us.


	39. Long lost love

‘’Let’s go then, what are you waiting for Raff’’ Nova runs towards the other guard, who have finally notice us. ‘‘You don’t have to tell me that’’ I shout towards Nova. I run towards another guard. The guard notice me running at him. He looks scared back at me. I stop running and start walking towards him. He takes one step towards me his hands move upwards. ‘’Stop, I will hurt you’’ I say a little bit uncertain. ‘’You don’t have it in you to hurt me’’ the guards say with his hands up in the air. 

‘‘I don’t, you don’t know what I got in me or not’’ I yell back. I start to feel irritated at the guard’s behaviour. Nova on the other hand is fighting the rest of the guards, well I stand here not even able to take on one of them. What’s even worst is that Nova is winning. Which isn’t really hard giving that they are unconscious after one punch. ‘’Raff’’ the guard looks at me, ‘’Let me prove to you that you can’t hurt me okay?’’

‘‘You know my name’’ I say not understanding what’s going on. ‘’Yes, I know your name and you know mine. Well, at least I hope you still remember me. Since it’s been a while and all that happened, you know what I mean’’ the guards answers with a smile on his face. ‘’Okay, stop! I can’t follow what you’re saying’’

At that moment Nova come running back. He’s about to hit the guard, but then he looks at my face and stops himself. He walks next to me and stands still beside me in silence. The guard moves his hand towards his helmed and takes it off. ‘’Hey Raff’’ she looks at Nova, ‘‘Hey Nova, I thought I recognized that handsome face somewhere. Who you got a scar now, I see. So, now you really are a bad ass’’ she says with a big smile on his face. 

‘‘I can’t believe this’’ Nova looks at me with big disbelieve in his eyes. ‘‘You tell me’’ I look at Nova and back at the girl standing in front of us. ‘‘So, I take it not all guards are dudes then’’ Nova says with a smile on his face. ‘‘No, Nova not a guards are dudes and not everybody is an idiot like you’’ she says back. ‘‘I’m sorry, but I know one thing’’ Nova says with a smirk on his face. ‘‘And that is?’’ the girl askes back. ‘‘I’m really glad to see you. I can’t believe your alive’’ Nova says back. ‘’I never thought anybody was alive, to be honest’’ she answers. ‘‘I’m really glad that we are all alive, but I have to make sure that you are you’’ I say 

‘’Oh yeah, that shapeshift person’’ Nova says with a weird look on his face. ‘‘You have to tell us something only we know’’ I finish me sentence. ‘‘Okay, let me think about…mmm…. well, no that was only me and Nova. Something all three of us did or know’’ 

‘‘We don’t got all day’’ Nova says still with a face that looks almost as if he’s in pain. ‘’Ohh, haha there was this one time’’ she stop to laugh in herself. ‘’It was after you finished racing each other, for like the thousandth time, but Nova had to pee really badly and he couldn’t keep it in any longer, so’’ 

‘’Okay stop that’s enough’’ Nova interrupts the story. ‘‘No please do tell us more’’ I look at Nova who is starting to get red. I know exactly how this story is going to end and it something only the three of us know about, which makes it even funnier. ‘’Well I’m going to end it anyway. Because I want to make fun of Nova’’ Nova looks as if he could die, of embracement, at any moment. 

‘’Nova needed to pee, so you’’ she points at me ‘’said that we should run back to your house since it was close by. We run there, but on the way to your house nova pees himself! And all that, because he has a small bladder’’ She starts to laugh out loud, I laugh with her. Nova looks at us like he wants to kill us. ‘’Ugh, fine. I was six! Can we just forget about that already?’’ 

‘’No! We are not going to forget about this, because it’s the perfect blackmail material’’ she says back with a big, bright smile. 

‘‘Shut up’’ Nova says


	40. The escape pt. 2

I can’t believe that we found some one that we know. I wipe a tear away from my eye. It’s good to know that there are more survivors from the village. And one more friend, Nova must be very happy to see her again. After everything he told me back at the camp. He thought she was dead and above all he thought he killed her, but now she stands in front of him. Nova walks slowly towards her. He stands still and looks at her from head to toe. ‘‘It’s really you’’ he whispers as he pulls her into a hug. ‘’Sky, I’m so happy to see you again’’ 

‘’Nova, I’m happy to see you to’’ Sky hugs Nova even tighter. ‘‘Well, Nova now you got your girlfriend back, can we get out of here now?’’ I say with a smirk on my face. ‘‘Time for pay back Raff?’’ Nova says while wiping away some tears. ‘‘Yes’’ I say back with a smirk on mine. ‘’Girlfriend’’ Sky looks at Nova who start to blush ‘I like the sound of that!’ 

‘’Well, we never officially broke up. Which means were still together’’ Nova kisses sky on her cheek. ‘‘Well, you did sort of kill me. Not that it matters anymore’’ Sky’s laughs out loud. ‘’Yeah, sorry about that. On the bright side it did bring me back’’ Nova says. ‘’Me too. I didn’t even recognize you before, but after that I did and now were here’’ 

‘’If you guys are done with being too cute to handle, then we can leave this place’’ I interrupt the both of them. ‘‘Sounds like a plan’’ Sky says. ‘‘Get Lizza! We will see you outside’’ Nova smiles at me. ‘’What could go wrong now?’’ Sky says smiling softly at me. 

I nod back and walk in the direction where Lizza is laying on the floor. Still waiting for me. I feel my face getting hotter. Okay, stay cool Raff, you’ve got this. I walk around the counter and find Lizza still laying there, just like I left her. 

‘’Still sleeping soundly, I see’’ I hope she will wake up soon. I really need to talk to her. About everything… a lot of things happened. I need you to wake up. I just need you, sorry. I start to feel guilty about how I feel towards Lizza. It’s not like we have known each other for a very long time and here I am. Falling in love with her, even if she lays here unconscious, I think about how Nova is right. I want her. 

I pick Lizza up and walk back towards the door that will lead us to the bridge. On our way out as I’m all most step out of the door. I look around to see if there’s someone there. All the guards lay down on the ground, unconscious. Nova really went all out on them. I stand in front of the door. I lay my hand on the door handle. I press it open. I can smell the fresh air coming through the door. 

‘’Do you really want to leave Raff?’’ I turn around to face to doctor. ‘’Mmm’’ Lizza moves in my arms. No, don’t wake up right now! ‘’Well, Raff’’ the doctor keeps on staring at me. ‘‘Shut up!’’ I growl back at him. ‘‘I can give you what you want, you know’’

‘‘No, you can’t. You don’t even know what I want’’ 

‘’Oh, but I do. I can help you. All you have to do is believe me’’ the doctor says, but there is something different about the doctor. He has a serious look on his face. Like he really means what he says. I can’t tell if he’s planning something or not. I start to doubt why I’m even fighting him. The doctor reaches out for my hand and says, ‘‘It’s okay Raff, just take my hand’’ I lay Lizza back on the ground. I walk around her. I reach out my hand. 

‘’That’s it, Raff, all I need is you’’ the doctor says still with a serious face. ‘’Raff’’ I hear a soft voice from behind me. I turn around in surprise. I see Lizza sitting leaning with one hand on the floor. ‘’Raff, what’s going on?’’ I run towards Lizza and hug her tightly. I feel her small hands on my back. ‘’Hey’’ I whisper too her. ‘’Hey’’ I hear back.


	41. Ending?

I can feel his strong arms around me. he really come for me. that’s me last thought before darkness takes over everything. I can still feel Raff’s warmth on my body. It feels safe. I try to open my eyes as I feel the cold air on my skin, but it doesn’t work. Then I slumber back into a deep sleep. 

I dream a most amazing dream. I sit on a swing in a garden full of flowers. I see to children running around the garden. ‘’Look mom’’ the children are standing in front of me. their holding a small blue flower. ‘’That’s really pretty. Go show your daddy’’ I hear myself say. ‘’Daddy’’ I hear them both screaming out. The door on the side of the house opens. I see two big blue eyes staring at me with a big smile. ‘’Daddy look at this flower’’ the man with dark wavy hair smiles brightly at his children and says ‘’Let’s put it in a vase’’ the children smile and run into the house. The man walks over to me and sits down. ‘’Hey there’’ he says. ‘’Hey’’ I says as I lay my head on his shoulder. ‘’Can you believe we are living a peaceful live after everything?’’ I let out a soft sigh. ‘’No. to be honest it unbelievable’’ I say. 

That moment I feel a hand softly stroking my head. ‘’Lizza’’ a soft whisper hits my ears. Raff he really come. The moment I open my eyes I look into deep blue eyes. The same eyes from my dream. ‘’Raff’’ I say as I feel myself laying in his arms. 

‘’Damn, Raff. Why are you so happy?’’ I say with tears streaming down my cheeks. ‘’Because you’re here, we are safe’’ Raff says wiping a way my tears. ‘’You’re an idiot’’ I say as I sit back up. Feeling slightly dizzy. ‘’Did we get out of’’ I stop to think what that place was. ‘’The school’’ Raff says. ‘’Yes, we did it. I had some help though’’ I look around curious to see the others that helped. All I see is the inside of a tent. ‘’Really you got help. From whom?’’ 

‘’Some old friends’’ Raff says calmly. I nod my head as I lay back down again. ‘’We need to stop the doctor someway. I don’t know how yet, but we will figure it out and when we do. I’ll kick his ass’’ I say while staring at the ceiling. ‘’We will beat him’’ Raff says as he lays down next to me. I turn so that I can face him. I look into his eyes. I still love his eyes, I think as I remember my dream. I feel my head getting hotter. ‘’Something wrong?’’ Raff asks well he lays his hand on my forehead. ‘’No just thinking’’ 

‘’Ohh about what?’’ Raff says with a small smirk. ‘’How I don’t like that smirk’’ I say as I laugh softly. ‘’Well’’ Raff says as he brushes his hand over my cheek. ‘’I’m really happy that you’re here with me again’’ Raff smiles as he holds me in his arms. ‘’I’m happy that you saved me’’ I snuggle closer to Raff. The moment I look up my nose brushes over Raff’s lips. Both out faces turn red. I laugh to myself. I see Raff move his face closer to mine. ‘’Just stop me if you don’t want this’’ I nod my head without moving to much. I can feel Raff’s breath on my lips as he comes closer and closer. 

The moments out lips touch I forget the world around us. Like there’s nothing else but us here. I feel his warm lip press softly on mine. As I open my mouth slightly to let Raff in. This kiss is the best kiss I ever had. It feels warm and safe. I want I to last forever. When Raff breaks the kiss, he looks so happy. ‘’I really like you’’ he whispers as we both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the first season of: The world we know, is not what reality is like. I don't know when I will continue, but there will be a season two. Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment if you want too!  
> If you have any ideas for the story, please let me know.


	42. Chapter 1: Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting season two! I hope you like it! 
> 
> I dont know when the next update will be, but i'm working on it! 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment if you want too
> 
> Have fun reading

When I wake up, I feel like the whole world is spinning. The big arms around my body don’t really help. ‘’Raff’’ I whisper out. I don’t even know if I really sad something. I feel Raff moving. ‘’Your already up? Try getting some more sleep’’ I nod my head, but the spinning doesn’t stop. Somethings wrong I just don’t know what’s wrong yet. Before I know it, I drift back into a deep sleep. The next time I open my eyes I’m laying alone in a white room. I stare at a middle-aged man who’s talking to me about a woman he once loved and about a daughter. Then everything turns black again. 

That’s when I can feel a small breeze on my skin like I’m flying again. I slowly open my eyes and look at Raff in his demon form. ‘’Still as ugly as ever’’ I say. I hear Raff laugh through the wind ‘’I don’t think I’m that ugly. I do wonder why you would kiss a ugly person’’ my whole face turns red as I hear him says that. That’s when it hits me. from the first time I met him in the school until now I felt safe around Raff no matter what his form was. At first it was scary but then I kicked him in the balls, and everything was okay. I figured out that he was really kind and stupid most of the times. I also notice that I fell for him way too fast and way too hard. ‘’Where are we going?’’ I say as Raff stops laughing and just smiles at me ‘’We are going to the village. Some friends are waiting for us back there’’ I’m honestly confused at what Raff just said. Everything went wrong the moment we entered that village and now we’re going back. ‘’Your sure it safe?’’ 

‘’Nope but with you and the others we do stand a better chance at winning’’ Raff says as I feel us getting closer to the ground. As soon as my feet touch the ground I walk around Raff and make sure that he really is Raff. Which is a stupid thing to do after you kissed that person and he took you somewhere that no one knows about. ‘’Okay’’ I say after I finish my round ‘’Let’s go meet those friends of yours’’ Raff reaches out his hand ‘’ready?’’ I walk past him as I turn back and look at his surprised face I say ‘’I can walk fine on my own I don’t need your for everything I do’’ Raff starts walking until he passes me ‘’Sure walk on your own but you have now clue where your going’’ 

‘’Ohh, you think so. I can’t find your house without a problem’’ I say in response. ‘’Fine then show the way’’ Raff says as he walks next to me. I can find the path leading to Raff’s house without any trouble. When we get there is when the really surprise hit me. Well looking at Raff’s face he didn’t expect this either. ‘’What happened here’’ Raff says while we stare at a house that’s been taken over by plants. ‘’The doctor must have done something. I don’t know what but something big’’ I see tears falling from Raff’s eyes. ‘’Raff you made it’’ I hear a voice saying from behind us. I turn around only to look at shock to the person standing there. 

That’s the guy that worked with the doctor I’m sure of it. ‘’What are you doing here’’ I spit out with an angry expression. ‘’Lizza it’s okay. This is Nova. The Nova you meet before was a fake one. I meet him while I was trying to find you. He helped me save you’’ I look at Raff then at Nova and back at Raff. ‘’Your sure?’’ Raff nods. I walk over towards Nova. ‘’Nice to meet you I’m Lizza. Let’s get along’’ I say as I reach out my hand towards Nova. ‘’Yes of course, I’m Nova that idiot’s best friend. The girl standing over there is Sky she my girlfriend’’ Nova says as he takes my hand and shakes it.   
‘’Great more monsters’’ I say ‘’It’s nice to meet you. The both of you’’ I nod over to Sky. ‘’Sorry still getting used to people’’ Sky walks over to me but still hides behind Nova. ‘’It’s okay. I never was such a people person too. Which means that I understand what you feel’’ 

‘’I need to ask but what did the doctor do to you’’ I look over at Raff who looks at me with the most serious expression I ever seen. ‘’What do you mean?’’ in all honesty I don’t really know much about what the doctor did except for that story he told me, the test results and… wait I was infected with the serum. Which means it really doesn’t work on me right? I didn’t notice that I was spacing out in front of Raff. ‘’Lizza are you okay? You look really pall. Do you want to lay down’’ I can feel Raff’s touch on my arm. It burns. The place Raff touched is burning up. I don’t know what’s happening. I can feel my legs giving out on me. Then everything turns black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it and comment if you want too!


End file.
